


The Lady Uchiha

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Like Naruto [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief description of suicide, Brief mentions of child abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mito and Sakura are Good Friends, Sakura has a contract with Dragons, Sakura has a different variation of the Yin Seal, Sakura is an Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Many people believe Madara to be the most deadly of the Uchiha, but Madara would disagree. They've simply haven't met his older sister yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura is a fierce warrior of the Uchiha clan and its current heiress, but she has not fought in the wars between the Senju and the Uchiha. Rather, she has been on the frontlines of another war between the Uchiha and the Kaguya. After obtaining a long sought-after victory, she heads home to be with her brothers - only to discover one brother near death and the other tormenting himself over the possibility of losing another brother.

Her group travels five days before reaching home. Amidst those five days, she tiredly recalls the last letter her younger brother sent to her relating that he and his "close friend" - the "Annoying Senju" - are very close to the peace they've so desperately sought for. One final battle, in which they both aim for their father's to fall, will lead to the end of the century-long feud because, of course, she would want her brother to obtain his dream of a village where children did not have to die by the will of their commanders. Still, she clutches the letter to her chest as an uncomfortable feeling settles in the pit of her stomach. Madara has not sent word since then. No crow has been seen for days.

"You worry, Lady Sakura?" A fellow clansman asks quietly. "Madara-sama has not responded to your letter." Such a statement does not settle her nerves her; only set her on edge as they draw closer to home. The trees are becoming familiar and the landscape one that she recalls from her dreams. "Do you believe them to be okay?" Sakura pauses on one thick branch. Her entire company stops as well, each turning to her without question and awaiting orders. 

"We are roughly three hours from home. We do not know the state of our clan right now," she replies for everyone to hear. "Do not assume that we are returning to normal times. My brothers have followed the orders of our father much of their life and have raged war against the Senju. Be cautious even in our own territory and try your best to not frighten the children. I expect reports on the well-being of all of you two nights from now. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lady." It's said in unison. With a single nod, Sakura leaps for the next branch and they continue on. Traveling these familiar roads does not lessen her nerves. If anything, they only continue to tingle as she draws closer. Something isn't right. Or, rather, something is very, very wrong and she's beginning to fear what may be awaiting her at home. How are her brothers?

For the next three hours, she and her group travel in silence. A red sun starts to set as the markings claiming the land as Uchiha start appearing. The sighs of relief and general uplifted attitude of her clansmen do nothing for her, but the sight of their home does raise her spirits briefly. It's familiar. Its welcomed. It's welcomed up until they draw closer and only a few lanterns are glowing and all of them are white.

It's a sign that someone is on their deathbed. She jumps down to the ground and starts walking forward at a brisk pace; her clansmen following suit and they walk to the gate surrounding their home. As they draw near, a few Uchiha women step outside to greet them with grim looks and shaking hands. The oldest among them, someone of Sakura's age, steps forward and claims her hand. The look on her face speaks beyond words.

"Who?" Sakura asks softly as her sword is removed and handed off to another woman to be cleaned and sharpened. 

"My lady's youngest surviving brother," comes the response. "He was wounded by the Senju and his life fades fast. He has spent these last few days attempting to convince Lord Madara to claim his eyes."

Sakura closes her eyes briefly. "I will to him now." The clanswoman bows her head and moves away. She is a healer. An exceptional one at that and has saved the lives of many of her clansmen. "Is Madara with him?"

"Yes, my lady. He has refused to leave his side."

"Care for our kin. I will tend to my brothers." 

She does not look back to see if the woman acknowledges her order.

* * *

 There is a faint glow under Izuna's door, more than likely from burning candles, and a strong smell of herbal paste. She dreads what she will see once the door is opened, but hesitating will only prolong Izuna's suffering and the anger she knows is wrapping tightly around Madara's heart. With a single knock and no verbal announcement, she enters the room and almost freezes upon the sight that greets her.

Izuna is as pale as the white sheet covering his body. It serves to make his dark hair stand out more along with the purple under his eyes. Madara does not grace her with his face. With his head bowed, his long black hair serves as a curtain to hide him away from the cruel world. Sakura's heart aches to the point of wishing she could rip it from her chest. Her two brothers. Her two remaining brothers are in varying states of agony.

There's a steaming bowl of water next to Izuna head and a pile of clean rags to replace the one that is more than likely cooling on his forehead. Sakura moves forward to save her youngest brother when Madara snaps: "There is no more you can do for him. Leave us!"

"I will not," she replies immediately. "I intend to save him, little brother. I need you to listen to me." Madara's head shoots up and he stares at her, mouth opening in shock before he scrambles to his feet, long black hair moving about him wildly. "Little brother, I need you to remove his blanket and any bandages on him. Be gentle as you do." Sakura moves past him to a bowl of hot water off to the side where she dips her hands to sanitize them. 

As she turns back around, Sakura sees him on his knees with the blanket already pulled down and the bandages slowly being peeled away. Sakura stares at the wound with a blank expression, eyes turning bright red, and wills herself to remember this moment of saving her youngest brother. To remind herself why she agreed to lead the Uchiha against the Kaguya while her brothers fought the Senju. To remind herself why she spent so much time away from them.

_"We understand," Madara tells her late one evening as Izuna curls up against her chest. "Father has decreed it so and you will lead us to victory." She does not add to his statement knowing full well that Madara would pitch a fit._

_Izuna sighs in his sleep. Sakura reaches down to pet his hair gently. "I am only agreeing to this because I would never wish for you two to participate in that battle. Too many of our family fell to their wicked kekkei genkai. I will not see you and Izuna suffer from that."_

_"We will still fight against the Senju when you are gone," he tells her grimly. "One brother lost to them already, nee-sama. We only hope that this does not come about again."_

Sakura kneels before Izuna, body armor clanking against the ground without a care, and presses her hands to his wound. The strangled cry Izuna releases is enough to cause her eyes to sting with unfallen tears. "Shh," she whispers softly. "I am home. I will save you. I will save you, baby brother." Her hands are glowing a deep forest green now, slowly edging her chakra into him and gritting her teeth as he cries out. "My chakra is mending his nerves but there's an unknown liquid within him. Poison, I suspect."

"Nee-sama," Madara croaks. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get me more healers. I need four bowls and two of them need to be filled with water," she demands of him. "Quickly." Madara is out the door with orders falling from his lips as quickly as he breathes. It's a sort of blur after that where not one, but three, healers appear with bowls and water. "When I remove the poison, you will take that bowl and empty and refill it with water, but I need two bowls to remain empty at all times. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lady."

She turns to Madara who is hesitating by the door. "Hold his shoulders down. And you," Sakura nods towards the healer closest to her, "hold down his legs. This process is extremely painful. He will yell."

The process of removing the poison will forever be embedded in her mind. One quick glance at Madara and she knows it will be the same for him. In many cases, Sakura will activate her Sharingan to remember the times she saved her clansmen as a way to punish herself when she is unable to save them; the few times that she could not. Izuna's screams of agony fill the room, escape the room, and echo across the Uchiha compound. No doubt many of Uchiha have exited their homes at the sounds. 

"Soon," she assures a struggling, gasping Izuna. "Soon, I promise." True to her word, she stops the process of removing the poison when the bubble water extracted from his chest comes back clean. After releasing the water into the bowl. Sakura motions for her brother and the healer to let go and rips the rest of the sheet off of him. The color is already returning to his skin and his heaving chest is calming down. "Bring another blanket," she orders without looking away from Izuna's twitching eyelids. The order is followed quickly and she soon dismisses the remaining healers so that it is only she and her brothers.

"Nee-sama," Madara repeats his earlier word. "Nee-sama, _you're home_." There's an understandable amount of relief in his voice. After covering Izuna up comfortably, she leans forward carefully and brushes a cooling kiss, aided by her chakra, against his forehead before replacing the damp cloth on his forehead with a heated one. Finally, Sakura gets up and moves towards Madara.

"Little brother," she greets softly and sighs deeply, _contently_ , when she's pulled into a strong, desperate, _trembling_ hug. "I have missed you, Maddie."

"Don't call me that," comes the gruff, thick reply of a man holding back his tears. He tightens his hold on her. "I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch." Sakura inhales shakily. "I couldn't do a damn thing for him and h-he begged me to take his eyes, nee-sama. He begged. A-And he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and hopes you are proud of him."

Sakura blinks rapidly to keep her tears back. Instead, she rubs her hands up and down his back. "I'm home," she tells him. "I'm home to stay, Maddie. I won't be going anywhere. I promise. Not for a long time." She pulls away. "Is this why you did not reply to my letter?"

"I didn't - I wasn't sure how to explain the situation." Madara pulls back and looks down at her. "When none of our best healers could save him, I started accepting that he would not live beyond a few more days. How could I have told you? Mother and Tetsuya died of poison despite our healer's best efforts. I wanted to spare you as best I could." 

She reaches up and yanks on his long bangs. "Little brother, the pain would have been the same regardless of when I found out." And then she smiles a little. "I'm glad I made it home in time." 

"Me too. Now, go wash up and change into something more comfortable, nee-sama." Madara lets out a shaky breath. "I will stay with him until you come back."

"Are you claiming I stink?"

"If the sandal fits," he replies easily and it's nice that they can fall back into easy banter despite their grievances. "He'll be ecstatic to see you home."

"When I return, you will tell me of the Senju who nearly ended our little brother." The dark look on Madara's face informs her that she'll be in for a long discussion.

* * *

Washed and in clean clothing, Sakura heads for Izuna's room. Her long, pink hair hangs loosely down her back as opposed to it's earlier style of a tight bun. Her scars, faded from her unwillingness to heal them, stand up among her pinkened skin. Despite this, she feels better. She feels refreshed. There is something wonderful about scrubbing the dirt away from under her nails.

"Welcome home, my lady." This is the common greeting to and from her brother's room. As always, she answers with a kind smile and a similar response to being glad to be back.

"Mariya, can you bring a light dinner to my youngest brother's room?" Sakura asks a passing maid. "If you're busy, then please don't bother. I can call for someone else."

"I'm not busy at all," comes the quick reply. "I will bring it right away, my lady." The maid runs off in hurry.

Sakura continues her walk until she is before the familiar door and knocks once. The voice that calls out to her does not belong to Madara, but rather the youngest heir of the Uchiha clan. Throwing the door open, she takes in a content Madara and a softly smiling Izuna with his hair piled on top of his head in a messy bun and somewhat damp skin. Hiking her kimono up, Sakura races to his side and drops to her knees next to him and yanks him into a fierce hug. 

"Thank the gods you're awake," she whispers against his hair. "You gave us such a fright, baby brother."

"I'm glad you're home, nee-sama. I've missed you so much."

"As did I, Izzy-chan." Sakura pulls away and reaches up to brush his hair out of his eyes. "Tell me what happened?" It comes as a request but is truthfully a demand. She watches, one eyebrow raised, as Madara and Izuna exchange wary glances. "Speak now, brothers. I am not in the mood for vague statements or hesitation. Give me the truth and allow me the opportunity to worry _and_ be angry."

Madara speaks first. "In my last letter, I told you there would be a final battle between the Uchiha and Senju and then peace would be achieved." His face falls soon after. "I didn't tell Izuna of my plan and neither did Hashirama tell his brother. While we were pretending to fight with ill intent, Izuna fought the younger brother; Tobirama."

"He used an attack, unlike anything I've seen," Izuna picks up, "and he moved so fast. I wasn't expecting it and my Sharingan did not pick it up." Sakura watches as Madara clenches his fists. "Senju Tobirama has always been my equal on the battlefield, nee-sama. You know this. He's known for creating spectacular attacks and causing a lot of damage. We seek each other out when our clans clash."

"I see," she replies. "And what happened after you were wounded?"

"I took him from the battle," Madara answers, "and ordered for the Uchiha to retreat. Up until you returned, no one has been able to help Izuna. He was constantly bleeding through his bandages and the bed sheets. I didn't know what else to do."

Sakura blinks slowly; a troubling realization dawning on her. "You were going to force yourself to watch him die?" Even Izuna turns to Madara with a shocked expression. "Madara, why would you punish yourself like that?" Though, it's hypocritical on her part to ask. Once their father fell, all authority falls to Madara until her return.

"Because it was my fault, nee-sama! I convinced Hashirama to not tell his brother about our plan and I did not tell Izuna which ultimately led to his injury."

"I feel like asserting my authority and grounding you both," Sakura replies after several moments of silence. If this were any other time, the statement might have been humorous. "To think you're so foolish to not explain your ordeal with Izuna but willingly explaining it to me," she directs at Madara. "And you, for continuously pursuing a Senju to prove your worth. Do not deny it!"

"Nee-sama," Izuna starts but then stops; obviously not knowing what to say.

She raises her hand anyway. "I love you both so damn much. You know that, right? After losing mother and Tetsuya and Reisi, how do you think I would feel if I came home and one or both of you were dead? Izuna, losing you would have damaged me beyond belief." Sakura sighs heavily. "I support your dream, Madara. I have always supported your dream. The moment you told me when we were children, I had high hopes for you. But this," she points to the pile of bloody bandages in the corner, "is not how you go about achieving peace. It's reckless." Sakura looks down at her hands. "I never held any love for father and I will never forgive him for pushing both of you."

"Nee-sama, I'm sorry," Madara tells her again. "I was foolish in my desperate attempts to make things work out."

"I want to speak to the Senju," she tells them suddenly and takes great, _private_ , delight in the identical shocked looks on their face. "You have not spoken to Senju Hashirama since you brought Izuna home?" Madara shakes his head. "Then he is probably of the belief that you are second guessing your aim for peace." She turns to Izuna, one eyebrow raised. "Would you be able to stand in the same room as Senju Tobirama?"

Izuna looks back and forth between them. "I'm mad that you did not tell me, brother." Madara looks away. "But I understand, I think. I told you not to trust the Senju before collapsing and you still do. _However_ ," he takes one hand from Sakura and one from Madara, "I'm tired of fighting and I want you to achieve your dream. If anything, it's the one thing you've wanted for years." Finally, he glances at Sakura. "I doubt Tobirama will openly attack me in the middle of peace talks. Not with his brother there, at least. I am...of the belief that he would do anything for his older brother much like myself."

"Then it's settled," Sakura states before Madara can reply. "Madara, you will send word to your Senju friend and request a meeting on neutral ground in two or three days. Preferably, near the Hatsugaki River. As far as I am aware, it's of equal distance from both compounds. Until then," she maneuvers her hand to grasps Izuna's and reaches for Madara's, who does not hesitate to offer his, and looks at them both seriously, "I want you both fed and well-rested. Tonight, I care for you both. Tomorrow, we mourn our fallen together."

"Yes, nee-sama," they respond in unison.

There's a knock on the door. "My lady? I have brought you and the Lords dinner. May I enter?"

Sakura looks at Izuna. "I expect you to eat everything on your plate."

Izuna has the audacity to roll his eyes. "Yes, nee-sama."

"Enter," she calls out.

The rest of the night is pleasantly peaceful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Two very brief mentions of child abuse.

"Though we succeeded in our fight, we cannot forsake those who gave their lives to see us to victory." Sakura gazes out over her gathered clan, takes in the tearful expressions of several women and children and the grim, but understandable, looks among the men. It's a sea of black in front of the lake resting at the edge of the Uchiha compound. "Thought they are no longer with us, their fire still burns bright among the stars." She turns to the lake and kneels to pour an urn full of ashes onto a water flower. "May you achieve happiness in your next life."

One-by-one, direct family members of the fallen Uchiha step forward to pour the ashes of their deceased loved ones onto the water flower. Sakura stands off to the side with her brothers, accepting hugs and prayers from her kin, and wishing them a full recovery. Halfway through the ceremony of mourning, she feels someone take her hand and looks down. Izuna, who is next to her, has taken her hand.

"I am okay," she tells him quietly.

"No, you're not," Izuna replies just as quietly. "I can see it in your eyes, nee-sama. You mourn beyond the rest of us." She has no direct response to that. Many of those who fell to the Kaguya clan were hardly of age. Young boys and girls who have yet to truly experience the world beyond war. Her heart aches as younger siblings cry out for their older brothers and sisters to "Come back, please!"

"You're right," she finally answers. "I'm not." Sakura feels Izuna tighten his grip on her hand; comforting, as a low song of sorrow breaks out across her clan. The words - _"They grace the heavens with their fire, burning as bright as the sun."_ \- brings tears to Sakura's eyes and she has to look away. Fighting against the Kaguya was necessary, for they have claimed the lives of her youngest brother and mother, but they did not count the losses that would come with obtaining revenge. 

Madara moves around her and Izuna until he is standing at her other side, silent support, and she takes comfort in leaning against him while pulling Izuna closer to her. These are her last two brothers. Her immediate family. She will do everything in her power to protect them regardless of how strong they are presently and how strong they will become in the future. She refuses to let them fall. 

When the last of her kin back away from the water flower, Sakura returns to the front and bows her head. "By the grace of the gods, we free you from this world." The statement is echoed as Sakura turns and pushes the water flower forward. It stops in the center of the lake and slowly sinks, taking the ashes with it. Sakura turns back to the large group and dips her head. "Care for those around you. We do not know what tomorrow brings." It is both advice and a dismissal. 

As the group of Uchiha lessens, Sakura turns to Madara. "Have you sent word to your Senju?" She speaks in a soft voice as to not alarm anyone nearby. "I don't mean to rush, but I am positive that he, at the very least, is awaiting some form of correspondence from you. Be it about Izuna, peace talks, or staging another fight." Sakura dips her head and offers a gentle smile when a passing child waves to her, eyes watery and smile wavering. 

"He has responded," Madara informs her and Izuna, "but I choose to come here first to mourn our kin." His dark eyes leave her to look directly at Izuna. "This could have been our little brother." Izuna huffs. "I haven't made it clear before," he tells them, "but you both come before my dream and before any Senju that I have befriended or may befriend in the future. At the end of the day, I value my family on top of anything else."

"It's nice to hear that, brother." His tone is pleasant despite the rather scathing reply. Madara looks at him a few moments longer before turning away and sighing, eyes cast to the ground. "Come now, brother. I told you last night that I forgive you. If peace with the Senju keeps more of our kin alive, then peace with the Senju is a must. Father would have disagreed but he's no longer here."

Sakura looks back and forth between them. "I will argue all day and all night with the elders if I must. Once you convince the older generation, all others will fall into step. Preserving life should be a top priority now that we are no longer dealing with the Kaguya and fighting between the Senju and our clan has ceased. For the time being, at least. Let's retire to my room for the afternoon. I want to hear what your Senju has to say."

"Yes, nee-sama."

* * *

Sakura sits on her window ledge, arms folded over her chest, as Madara begins reading from the letter in his hand: "Madara, I am pleased to learn that your brother has survived his wound. I will admit that I have been on edge since you carried him away and the rest of your clan followed. I have attempted to speak to my own brother about his actions and it hasn't exactly gone as plan." She sees Madara and Izuna exchange an eye roll.

 _Senju Tobirama will be difficult to deal with it seems._  

"Of course, I would be glad to meet you and your brother along with my own on neutral ground. The Hatsugaki River is an excellent choice. I am particularly happy that you would like to continue with our plan to meet for peace talks. I wish your brother a full recovery and look forward to seeing you both two days after you receive this letter. Until then, Hashirama." When Madara finishes, he folds the letter carefully and places it in the pocket of his dark blue kimono. After that, he crosses his arms over his chest as Sakura considers the letter. 

"I assumed it would be longer," she states at first.

"It was hastily written," Madara replies. "This means he was more than likely avoiding someone," Izuna snorts and mumbles something along the lines of "dealing with Tobirama" and Madara continues, "or in a hurry to respond because of his anxiety about the situation." Sakura nods, accepting his answer. Among the times her brother has written to her about his Senju friend, she is often told of his 'ridiculous' mood shifts - happy to sad, angry to anxious.

"You did not mention me?" Because she also assumed that Senju Hashirama would mention her in his letter. "Why?"

Madara looks away. "Element of surprise. Tobirama may not want to willingly speak to myself or Izuna, even with his brother that, but he is a man raised on proper etiquette. He will listen if only to be polite in your presence."

Sakura cocks an eyebrow. "How can you be sure that I will offer the same politeness to the man that nearly ended our little brother?" Madara's gaze shifts to the ground. Then she sighs, angry slowly receding. "I will give him the opportunity to say his piece and respond accordingly. I requested to come and I will see to it, personally; if I must, that the Uchiha and the Senju come together as a united force." Madara nods slowly. "The anger is there, little brother, and it will be for a long time, but we need to cooperate if we want this to work."

"What about me?" Izuna asks. He's sprawled out on Sakura's large bed. "Will I get to speak at all?"

"If you feel as if we do not address a concern thoroughly, then I expect you to speak up," Sakura answers. "You are very smart and capable of leading, Izzy. I don't know where you both stand, but you're my heirs until such a time comes that I do marry, fall to illness, or die in battle."

Izuna hums. "You won't die, nee-sama. You're far too stubborn." 

"Regardless, we should not enter this blindly." Sakura gets up from her seat and strolls across the room to her dresser of which blank parchment paper and ink rests with a brush. "I would like to arrive with a list of concerns that will need to address. The first one, I believe, is obvious. No Senju nor Uchiha is allowed to attack one another under any circumstances." Madara nods. "Your dream is to create a village, so you will need to consider territory. Coming together first before inviting other settlements should be a priority. Following that is the matter of supplies. We should discuss trading methods while we're at it."

"We are going to have a hard time converting the elders to this concept of peace, nee-sama."

Looking up from the parchment, Sakura nods slowly. "That's to be expected. As I mentioned earlier, once the previous generation has been won over, the current generation will follow." And then, as if speaking casually about the weather, "If they refuse, they can leave. Be it of their own free will or by my hand."

"You would go that far?" Izuna asks quietly as he sits up. "Truly, nee-sama?"

"We should be prioritizing our continued existence instead of engaging in battle with the Senju over something not even our elders can recall led to the first clash between our clans. Those who would rather see bloodshed, not caring if the life of a child is lost in the middle of battle, are not welcomed in our family. I'll have them banished to the far lands as is my right as the current heiress and soon to be established 'Head' of our clan," Sakura states seriously. "I will not send our kin into needless battle. I would like to think that Senju Hashirama would feel the same."

"How soon will you be claiming the title, nee-sama?"

"Tomorrow. I have not asked for a ceremony to be prepared."

Madara snorts. "With father dead and you as the heiress, you are expected to take the title regardless of a proper ceremony or not."

"Our kin have looked to you as their leader long before father perished," Izuna pipes in. "But it only makes sense for you to already have the title when we meet with the Senju."

"Hashirama was named Head of the Senju a few months previous," Madara responds immediately after. "Things could possibly run a lot smoother with both Heads agreeing to peace talks and, later, a peace treaty."

Sakura places her brush down, closes the ink, and sets the parchment paper off to the side to dry. "Father would never agree to this. Mother, on the other hand," she looks at her brothers kindly, "would approve based on the simple notion that no more children would be thrust into battle at a tender age." 

"I haven't visited mother's grave in a while," comes the soft reply from Izuna. "She would greatly approve of this."

"Neither have I." Madara glances towards the window. "It'll start raining soon."

Moving toward her bed, Sakura starts humming gently under her breath.

"Nee-sama?"

"I would like to visit mother and Tetsuya and Reisi." She took a seat at the edge. "I miss them dearly."

"So do we, nee-sama."

Glancing at each brother, Sakura smiles a little. "Let's go to them after dinner."

"It'll be pouring rain by then," Madara states. "You risk the possibility of getting sick."

"When has that ever stopped me before? Us?" She counters. 

Neither brother replies and Sakura leaves it at that.

* * *

Left alone with only her thoughts as company, Sakura returns to her relaxed position on the window ledge overlooking the great pond of her clan's compound. There are a couple of children out and about in the light sprinkle of rain; running around and chasing each other. For a moment, Sakura is reminded of her childhood. She recalls those precious memories of playing tag with Madara and Izuna, holding a tiny Tetsuya as their mother combed Izuna's messy hair, and giving Reisi piggyback rides whenever he was too tired to walk from intense training. Her darling brothers. Her beloved mother. Her entire world.

And it was ripped away from her without hesitation. On the morning of what would have been a celebration of her 10th birthday, news reached her clan that the group assigned to protect her mother and youngest brother as they traveled the roads between different settlements looking for a birthday gift for her was utterly destroyed. Her mother was found in a bloody mess of tangled limbs and her youngest brother dangling from a tree. Each body with bone-like structures sticking out of them.

That day, the Uchiha declared war on the Kaguya - for such an ability only belongs to one clan - and Sakura lost half of her world. It did not help, at the time, that the morning following the tragedy both the Uchiha and Senju engaged in battle. Less than half her kin returned that day. She briefly recalls overhearing her father mention how reckless many of them were, but she understands what sorrow can do to a person. Her mother was loved among the clan's entirety. Tetsuya was a bright light among the night. Their deaths were difficult for all to comprehend.

Starting that day, she requested to be sent to battle against the Senju, a mighty need to be with her brothers. Each time, she was denied.

_"I will not send my oldest child, the clan's future Head, into battle," her father snaps in that cold voice becoming of him lately. "Your brothers do not possess the skills to lead this clan the way you were born to. They are young and foolish." She stops from questioning why send them into battle then. "They'll bare their hearts to the enemy." And then, without so much as glancing at her, he adds one final statement. "Every member of our clan has a duty. Your brothers included."_

Sakura came to hate her father following that conversation. It was a confession to her ear and it burned a hole in her heart. Her father would sacrifice her brothers in order to keep her alive so that she may perform her "duty" rather than letting her fight alongside them. He would rather engage in needless bloodshed with the Senju. He would choose violence and spilled blood over his own sons because they "do not possess the skills" to lead their clan.

She recalls a teary-eyed Izuna crawling into her bed late one night. Their second youngest brother was brought home with a frozen heartbeat and eyes that would no longer open. Not for the first time did she storm into her father's weapon room - a place of which he spends most of his time if within the Uchiha compound - and demands that he do something to protect them for he only has two sons left.

_"I will not lose another brother!"_

_"Be silent, Sakura!"_

Their yells carried across the compound, waking children and the elderly, and causing great distress and restlessness.

_"When will you stop? You will have no sons left! Let go of your pride, father!"_

It was the first and only time he smacked her. 

The following day, she was given orders to lead the Uchiha against the Kaguya and would have two days to say her 'good-byes' to her brothers and pack the necessary items. She does not question the contradiction of his orders versus the many times he denied her admittance in the battles between the Senju and their clan. For two whole days, she remained at Madara's and Izuna's side, holding their hands regardless of the disapproving look in their father's eyes, and teaches them how to summon the clan's crows.

_"To send me letters," she tells them. "Regardless of what father says. Do not leave me in the dark."_

_"Yes, nee-sama," they reply in unison._

Between the ages of 13 and 16, she led her kin against the Kaguya; only returning home a few times in-between those years. Sometime during her absence, Madara makes a friend by the Hatsugaki River. A boy he often describes as "ridiculous" in his letters. Izuna is then manipulated by their father to spy on Madara which resulted in confrontation; first between both clan Heads and their sons, and then one between Madara and their father upon returning home that same day.

_"I didn't about how father would punish him!" Izuna cries in her arms when she returns home briefly - only allowed two days - to gather supplies. "But why would he befriend a Senju?! I don't understand!"_

_Stroking his hair, Sakura replies in a gentle voice: "There will come a time when you need to decide who truly holds your loyalty, Izuna. Father or Madara? You need to choose wisely."_

_Later, she goes to Madara's room and heals his bruises._

The hatred she holds for her father was an evergrowing feeling.

(Even dead, she continues to hate him.)

_"You will not return until you achieve victory," her father states from across the table, arms folded over his chest. "You are too attached to your brothers and you waste time being here. You are a leader. You need to act like one. From now on, you will send another to collect any supplies you may need."_

_"You used to care so much for my well-being," she replies with no inflection in her voice. She meets his piercing gaze head-on, face perfectly blank. "Tell me, father. What makes the Kaguya different from the Senju? I could die at the hand of one of them just as Reisi died at the hand of a Senju. Should I die, Madara will take my place_.  _You've claimed many a time that he does not possess the skills to lead our clan._ _Why send me away then?"_

_"I know you will succeed." It is the only response he gives._

Sakura is pulled from her thoughts when the first boom of thunder erupts from the sky. A moment later, and introduced with a gusty wind, rain pours from the dark clouds above. The shrieks from the children outside, followed by the calls of concerned parents, brings Sakura's gaze back to the pond before her eyes fall to the children. She watches, somewhat softly, as the younglings race for the protective embrace of their parents.

At times, she wishes she were still young with an innocent view of the world. At times, she wishes she could put away her blades permanently and watch as her brothers take on important roles, fall in love, marry, give her nieces and nephews, and live contently. Truthfully, Madara's dream is a shared one. She aches for a future where young children are free from the obligations of grown warriors.

As the rain continues to fall, her mind turns to the meeting that will take place in two days. She hopes against hope that things will run smoothly, that Senju Hashirama and Tobirama listen to their concerns fully and are willing to negotiate, that they will part on peaceful terms with plans to meet up again for an actual treaty, and that nearly a century of needless war is put behind them. 

_We can be an example for clans with histories like our own._

* * *

"Hello, mother." Along with Izuna, Sakura crouches before the headstone. "We have missed you."

Madara stands as strong, silent support over them with one hand limp at his side and the other with a tight grip on a large umbrella held down a little lower in an attempt to keep his older sister and younger brother as dry as they can be. It's hopeless, really, because the rain bounces off the headstone and hits Sakura and Izuna directly. Either way, no one comments on it. 

"We succeeded against the Kaguya," she starts. "The clan is...no more." A twisted feeling pools in her gut. "I am not overly proud of myself, mother, but I am glad that I was given the opportunity to avenge you and Tetsuya." Sakura licks her lips, breathing deeply. "I will never forgive father for keeping me away, though, and I'm sure you would understand."

Izuna takes her hand. "She did well, mother. As much as I miss you, I'm not ready to see you yet. I hope you can understand."

Sakura's breath hitches, eyes stinging from unfallen tears.

"We're going to achieve the peace that you wanted," Madara speaks a moment later. "I wish you were here to see that."

A breeze of wind, like a mother's caress, roams over Sakura. She finds herself smiling a little despite the cold that settles in. With her free hand, Sakura presses a kiss to two of her fingers before placing them on the headstone. "I love you."

The rain continues to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Sakura - 23 / Madara & Hashirama - 20 / Tobirama - 18 / Izuna - 17


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief description of suicide.

"By pricking your finger and signing this scroll, you agree to do everything in your power to ensure the Uchiha thrive to the best of their abilities." Sakura dips her head, dark green eyes peering out from underneath her pale lashes. Elder Himatori picks up the thin, tiny brush resting next to the well-worn scroll and holds it out to her. "Bite your thumb and sign your name next to your father's."

Sakura does as she is told, eyes not wavering despite the quick sting of teeth nicking skin, and takes the brush. Unlike the former, brash writing of previous Heads of the clan, her handwriting is a much more appropriate size and wholly elegant. She thinks nothing of dipping a brush in the blood slowly pooling in her palm and it quick to complete the task. The moment the brush is released from her grip, she is offered a dark cloth to stop the bleeding. Sakura accepts it but sends little chakra to the small wound, healing it first before using the cloth to wipe away the blood.

"May you lead us to the future we are deserving of," Elder Himatori states with a calm, collective tone. The sentiment is repeated by Elder Tokimai and Utana and all three bow their heads to Sakura as is expected of them. "A robe has been specially designed for you, Lady Sakura. It bears our crest proudly. It is your choice to wear it beyond today. Please stand so that we may bestow it on you properly."

With a grace instilled in her at birth, Sakura stands from her decorative pillow and waits for the material to be placed on her. "Please hold out your arms, Sakura-sama." She is quick to do so. The sleeves of the robe weigh down on her arms, but she doesn't mind in the least. Once the heavy robe is settled over her shoulders and tied securely, all those present before her bow formally.

"May your flame burn the brightest."

Sakura dips her head once again and softly dismisses everyone so that she may be alone to think. One-by-one, the Elders stop to take her hand and offer their light, but sincere, congratulations. When she is alone, Sakura moves to the single window in the somewhat darkened room and gazes out over the compound. Despite the heavy rain from the night before, there is an unsurprising lack of mud present. Children are running around, getting wet from the grass if they slip and fall, while yelling cheerfully. It warms her heart to see them overcome tragedy together and smile so easily.

The sky is cloudy, but the wind is warm. She hopes that the new rain will not come until after everyone has retired for the evening. A screech of laughter brings her eyes to a particular child with a curly mop of dark hair. She does not know his name or age, but she will see to it that she learns all the names of the children born in her absence. The moment she exits the room, her claimed title will be known by all of her family save for those the Elders have already told.

Turning around, Sakura strides for the door at a pace befitting her status. Madara is more than likely with Izuna - refusing to leave his side much to the exasperation of their younger brother - and, with a gentle nudge with her chakra, she senses them to be in Madara's room. Glancing down at her robe, Sakura runs a hand over the fine silk while briefly debating taking it off and placing it in her room or leaving it on to greet them.

"They will want to see it," she muses out loud.

She is out the door in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Very regal," Izuna approves. "Much better suited for you than the one father wore."

The robe is black in color with the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back, a symbol of their pride. The collar is high, but not uncomfortable or distracting. She even notices the smaller details of tiny flames in slightly softer black when looking close enough.

"Fit for a clan Head," Madara agrees. "Although, a bit heavy?"

Sakura sits on the edge of Madara's bed, elegant robe spread out a bit given the way she positioned her hands. "For meetings with the Elders, the Senju, and all other political parties, I will wear it as it is a clear indicator of my status."

"And power," Madara tacks on. "We've recently been informed of how you...dealt with the Kaguya."

"I don't want to discuss that right now," she replies immediately. "Not when we're going to meet the Senju tomorrow. By now, word would have traveled to them and it could be used as some sort of leverage against us - particularly me - and I need time to think of how I respond pending if they ask about it or not." Madara looks as if he is about to protest but Sakura simply stares at him until he sags back in his seat; obviously not happy.

Izuna nods slowly. "Alright," he offers quietly. "We won't push."

"Thank you." Sakura shifts in her seat, bringing one leg up to cross over the other. "Be honest with me, are either of you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nope." Izuna pulls himself up on her dresser and crosses one leg over the other much like her. "I am going to sit directly across from Tobirama and just stare at him the entire time. He'll see it as a challenge and just stare back."

"For what purpose?" Sakura cannot help look away, hiding her smile, as Madara just huffs.

"Do I need to have a purpose, brother? "

"Don't agitate that sword-happy Senju!"

Seeing a possible fight about to break out, Sakura steps in: "I doubt Senju Tobirama will do anything to jeopardize the peace talks." She rolls her shoulders, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. The robe is thick enough to be used as a blanket and keeps the heat trapped within it. Sakura doubts her brothers would object if she decided to spread out on the bed and take a nap.

"Tired, nee-sama?"

"A little," she replies. "Although, I really shouldn't go take a nap. I have documents to look over. It would seem that father has gotten careless with his paperwork towards the end of his life. Many things were left uncared for. The main focus for this evening is to re-establish our trade ties with the Aburame. We will have great need for their poisons come spring - of which, I will create antidotes - and they will desire our embai wood* as they usually do. We can not brush aside the new poisons in development."

Izuna rolls his eyes heavenward. "Father has been quite foolish, hasn't he?"

"Indeed."

"Yes." Madara sighs. "I have...hope that things will go well. Even if Tobirama doesn't like us, he loves his brother enough to not cause a scene and, as I mentioned, he was raised on proper etiquette."

Suddenly Izuna snorts and starts laughing. Sharing a concerned look with Madara, Sakura inquires about his sudden show of unusual emotion. "I didn't realize it last night but Tobirama is going to have to play _nice_ with us Uchiha. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Do be on your best behavior, Izzy. You are a strong fighter and you know your way around political discussion, so I expect you to act like it."

A heavy sigh. "Yes, nee-sama."

"But you may still challenge the younger Senju to a staring contest."

Sakura takes great delight in watching Madara facepalm and Izuna shoot a closed fist in the air, a grin breaking out across is face.

* * *

Rubbing her temples to alleviate a headache building up, Sakura considers the issue. 

"They strongly insist that we arrive as soon as possible?"

Elder Tokimai nods; his face displaying the displeasure she feels. "Yes, Lady Sakura. The Aburame Head is most urgent in his reply."

"That letter was sent hardly two hours ago," Sakura responds. "They must be desperate."

"Intel provided early this morning speaks of a terrible snow storm approaching their lands. We will need to prepare for winter as well."

Sakura picks up the letter in front of her. "Tell me, Elder Tokimai, why would a clan with a special relation to insects - much like the Inuzuka are to their dogs - choose to live in an area of which is not the best environment for their abilities?"

"My lady, that is a question I have pondered for many a decade."

"The Aburame compound is nearly a seven-hour travel one way," she states. "Even moving at top speed. I have business in the morning with Madara and Izuna. I cannot possibly go tonight. Can we not simply send a supply of wood to hold them over for two weeks and I travel to speak with the current Head then?"

"It's not just about the wood, my lady," Elder Utana speaks up. "It also has to do with the recent attacks made on smaller clans. Our treaty has waivered but it never fell. If they call for aid, we must provide it or risk the possibility of - "

"I understand," Sakura interrupts quietly. "Forgive me." She glances down at the letter, taking in the words, and sighs. "Alright. I will leave within the hour and I intend to be back come mid-afternoon tomorrow. This will not happen again." The Uchiha has few allies as is but she will not continuously bend to the will of those allies if they do not offer the same ordeal. "We will discuss our allies carefully in three days. Until then, we are not obligated to meet. Have a good day."

Sakura seals the meeting room when she's the last one to step out. Madara will certainly not be happy about the new situation given what's supposed to take place tomorrow. Cracking her neck effortlessly, Sakura calls out to a passing Uchiha; a young girl: "Send my youngest brother to my room as soon as you can."

"Yes, Lady Sakura!" The young girl responds. She takes off in a surprising amount of speed.

With her robe billowing at her feet, Sakura all but glides to her room. Her face must display her annoyance because several of her clansmen step out of the way, casting her concern glances. Even the children, usually running up to her to present small gifts like flowers and drawings, steer clear of her. Some even yank others out of the way. Sakura feels sympathetic towards them. 

She's in the process of attaching basic armor - a chest piece to match her arm pieces - when there's a knock on the door. Izuna's chakra is easily noticeable and he sounds wary when calling to her from behind the door. "Nee-sama? May I enter?"

"You may," she answers. 

Izuna opens the door, takes one look at her, and frowns. "Where?"

"The Aburame have called upon me to see them and go over a matter regarding recent attacks against smaller clans."

"The Aburame's compound is several hours away," he replies with narrowed eyes. "How did they respond so quickly to the letter you sent them?!"

Sakura finishes clipping her chest piece in place. "Summons." It's all she says. It's all she needs to say. The summons of the Aburame - insects of such high speed, they make fantastic carriers - are well known.

"No one else can go in your stead?" She shakes her head. "Madara will not be happy."

"No, he will not be." Sakura lifts her simple, overnight pack, and ties it over her left shoulder and under her right arm, securing the knot. "I will be back by mid-afternoon tomorrow. Assuming that his Senju is an early riser, I strongly suggest you have him send a letter to ask that they meet in the late afternoon." She pauses in adjusting the knot. "No. It won't be a suggestion. Tell Madara that I have made it clear that we're meeting the Senju late afternoon tomorrow and he will need to inform them."

Izuna moves towards the three swords resting on the wall near the window. He picks up the largest one, admires the black blade and silver handle, and brings it over to her. Coincidently, it is the one she planned to take. What she may cross on the way to the Aburame compound is unknown, but she will be prepared. "You're going alone?" His tone is calm but his tense shoulders betray his anxiety. 

She straps the sword to her hip. "Yes. Fear not, baby brother, they will not do anything that would cause the Uchiha to go to war with them. We outnumber them 20 to one and our fire can burn through their bug colonies with ease."

"Be safe," he replies regardless of her confident statement. "I will let Madara know." He hugs her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to his rants while I'm gone."

"I've listened to them for years. I'm pretty sure I'm immune by now."

Sakura laughs quietly. "Where is he now?"

"Library," Izuna replies. "Not for reading, mind you, but to hide from a group of little girls who want to decorate his hair with flowers."

"I await the day you both give me nipplings." She ignores Izuna's squack of surprise. "I'll be leaving now. Give our brother my regards."

" _Please_ , nee-sama." Sakura looks at him. "Come back safely." His face is red but his eyes are serious.

"Of course, little brother. I will see you tomorrow."

(Sakura will later learn from Izuna that Madara's yelling was so loud he's honestly surprised she didn't hear it during her travel. Fortunately, it didn't last long because it gave away his hiding place to the little girls who desire to put flowers in his hair. She's told that Madara eventually relents and allows them to do so much to the amusement of many witnessing family members.)

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Uchiha-gozen*." She dips her head and offers the same greeting. "We will have a room prepared for you."

Sakura removes her pack and sword, placing them to the side of her as she sits on the comfortable, pale yellow pillow, and shakes her head. "That will not be necessary, Aburame-dono. I intend to leave once our meeting has adjourned. I have much work waiting for me at home."

"Very well, let us begin."

* * *

An hour before the sun would likely start rising, Sakura sets out for her home. She and Aburame Tamajo have managed to re-establish a secure allyship. She was given significant information regarding the attacks against smaller clans - learning that the Hatake and Nara are still recovering - and learned that the Hyuga have closed off trading for the time being. The Uchiha and the Hyuga are not enemies nor are they allies. They simply keep away from each other.

The journey to the Aburame compound was pleasant enough, the journey home remains mostly pleasant until she's accosted by two shinobi of the Hagoromo clan. With pale eyes eerily similar to the Hyuga, they stand before her with blank faces and their weapons drawn. The sun is rising slowly just behind them. Sakura, not wanting to waste more time, steps forward and draws her sword.

No words are offered when her blade clashes with the taller of the two and her foot connects with the exposed neck of the other. The gurgling sound brings her little satisfaction when the other one manages to catch her shoulder. The sting is soothed over by chakra and the bleeding stopped. Sakura dodges a swipe at her neck and lunges, with the grace worthy of a proud feline, at his gut. Her sword stinks in halfway. 

She doesn't understand the absolute relief that appears in the man's eyes as blood trickles down the left side of his chin and she doesn't allow herself to when the other man jumps for her, eyes narrowed and lips twisted into a snarl. Sakura yanks her sword out but does not swing it at the man as she twists. Rather, her foot comes into contact with his chest and he's sent flying into a tree, nearly splitting it in half upon impact.

"Why did you attack me?" She asks calmly. "What did you hope to gain?"

The Hagoromo glances past her, gaze obviously on his fallen kin, before tilting his head back. He pulls a single kunai from the pouch on his right hip but does nothing more than resting it limply in his lap. "The Hagoromo have fallen," he tells her. Sakura keeps herself from reacting outward. This is not something to be taken lightly. "We have turned on one another, overcome with the raw need for power. There is nothing left."

"Why did you attack me?" Sakura repeats.

"We knew we would not have won against you."

It clicks in her head at that moment. A sick feeling settles in Sakura's stomach. "You used me as aid in your suicide." It comes out angerly. " _How dare you._ " More blood on her hands. Two more nameless faces to add to her memory. 

He bows his head, coughing for a moment. "F-Forgive me, Uchiha-san. We were miserable."

"Who is that man to you?"

"My brother." Not replying, Sakura starts walking backward until she is at the body. Without taking her eyes off him, she picks up the man and carries him over to the crumbled one by the tree. There's a brief look of gratitude on his face before it twists into pain. He coughs again and it produces blood. The urge to heal him approaches but she will not. Regardless of using her, she will respect his wishes in his final moments.

Instead, Sakura glances at his kunai. "I can make it quicker than that."

"No," the Hagoromo shakes his head. "I want it to hurt."

"I'll stay with you," she concludes. "And I'll bury you."

"You are kind, Uchiha-san."

Sakura watches, silently, as the man closes his eyes and breathes shallowly. His kunai pointed directs at his chest. Her Sharingan flares the moment it stinks into his stomach; taking in his gasp of pain and the wet, dark couch that follows. He closes his eyes. Minutes passed and when he draws in his last breath, his hand reaches for that of his brothers and takes it. He stills completely after that. Sakura pulls a small scroll from her pack and opens it. The sound of an item being summoned quickly follows. With her battle ax in hand, she starts hacking away at the ground.

* * *

"You're nearly an hour late," Madara states by way of greeting. "And you're hurt."

Removing her sword as she walks past him into her room, leaving the door open for him to follow, Sakura makes her way to the wall next to the window and places it on its shelf. "Hardly," she replies. "I ran into a bit of trouble on the way home." Her pack untied and tossed to her bed, she turns to look at him, expression grim. "The Hagoromo have fallen."

"How do you know?" He asks immediately after. "We received word late last night."

"I encountered it's last two surviving members." Sakura answers. "We engaged in battle." She starts undoing the clasps to remove her chest plate, back to him. "I succeeded." 

"Nee-sama - "

"Where is Izuna?" 

She hears a frustrated sigh from Madara and smiles a bit even though her mood is sour. "Entertaining some of the children in the library while awaiting your return." He releases another frustrated sigh. "You must be exhausted. If we have to postpone, nee-sama, we can."

"Not on my account." Sakura turns around to look at him. "I will not spare another minute to push this aside. Go retrieve Izuna and wait by the eastern gate. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He hesitates for a moment, looking at her face (it must show tiredness, with the way he's frowning in concern) before nodding slowly. "As you wish, nee-sama."

When she's alone, Sakura moves to her closest. The majority of her clothes are simple. She spent most of her life at war and, therefore, had no need for fine clothing or accessories. Now that the warring has stopped, and hopefully remains stopped, she will need to look into obtaining clothes that indicate her status from first glance. The robe of which states her title hangs on the opposite side of everything else. Sakura plucks out a black kimono with gold and red embroidered designs of flames. 

Even for her, it's a bit flashy. But, nevertheless, Madara intends for her to be a surprise. She sees the advantage with this choice and has no trouble going along with it. Briefly, as she stripes out of her travel clothes and replaces them with the more luxurious kimono, Sakura wonders how the Senju will react. She can't help but be a little surprised upon learning that Madara never mentioned her while meeting up with his Senju during their tender years.

She spends exactly four minutes on her hair; pulling it back, braiding it, and wrapping it up into a bun. A golden circlet, molded to look like flames, is then placed around the bun. She washes her face, pats it dry, and then applies a very thin layer of color coloring makeup. The purple under eyes covered, she glances at herself in the mirror and nods. Her appearance will suffice. 

Adorning her robe, she exits her room and goes to meet her brothers.

"I feel like we're escorting a princess," Izuna states when she's directly in front of them. "You're in capable hands, my lady." He even bows.

Sakura and Madara share an eye roll. "Let's get going. No doubt Hashirama is already there and pacing a storm."

"Very well then, little brother." She flickers her hand to the opened gate. "Lead us to the Senju." The three of them exit the Uchiha compound under the gaze of many. Not a word is spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *embai wood (fake): wood that lights up immediately after it's lite (stored under high security within the Uchiha compound)  
> *-gozen: indicates nobility; most commonly applied to women


	4. Chapter 4

They move as a unit through the trees, none of them speaking. Sakura can see the way Izuna's shoulders tense as they draw closer to the Senju - two crystal sharp chakras just a couple of miles ahead, one clearly dominating the other - and briefly considers sending him home. At times, Izuna can boast about asserting his dominance in the middle of fights; challenges. Equally, he doesn't always carry through. She cannot blame him. He was dying mere days ago and he's about to look his would-be killer in the eyes.

Madara, on the other hand, appears entirely relaxed. Earlier, he has been ready to simply inform the Senju that they would not be able to make it if she desired to sleep. Now, it seems as if this is the norm for him. Sakura wonders how deep their relationship goes. In past letters, Madara has desired Senju Hashirama as a "close friend" and "someone who understands" and, of course, "another brother." If he considers the Senju a brother is all but blood, she feels completely obligated to give the man a chance. 

"10 minutes," Madara calls over his shoulder. _Thap, thap, thap._ Their sandals hit the tree branches in soft sounds, never wavering.

10 minutes seem like a long time even if they're more somewhat faster than normal traveling, but doesn't comment on it. She knows there's going to be a lot of comments - snide or otherwise concerned - and yelling if her brothers get worked up. Sakura spares one more glance at Izuna and sighs. No doubt this meeting will take a while. She can only hope Senju Hashirama is as charming as Madara makes him out to be and the younger Senju is as calm and collected as claimed.  

"Does your Senju not know how to reel in his chakra, brother?" Izuna moves closer to Madara. "It's absolutely ridiculous." It is, truthfully, and it concerns Sakura somewhat. Someone with chakra reserves like that, with _power_ like that, is not to be trifled with. Yet, at the same time, Sakura would very much like to spar with the man. Chakra reserves mean little if one is not well-rounded enough. 

Of course, the sensation of dominating chakra only grow as they draw closer. There's something intensely pleasant about being so close to it now as opposed to a little bit ago. Up ahead, Sakura can barely see the clearing but she can hear the river. Madara and Izuna are both taller than her and they cover her - intentionally or not, she will probably never know - when the three of them drop to the ground.

"Madara!" A voice booms loudly. "I'm so glad you've come!" She may not see the man, the Senju, but she's positive he's beaming. "And Izuna," the voice continues loudly, "so glad to see you up and about." Familiarity. Genuine happiness. She has yet to see Senju Hashirama, but he's already living up to Madara's description. "But you're late! Why are you late? Did something happen?"

At this point, Sakura decides to speak because greetings can, and will, waste unnecessary time if not appropriately stopped. "Forgive us, Senju-dono. The tartiness is my fault. I was called away in the middle of the day yesterday and did not return until a bit ago." Like double-doors, Madara and Izuna to reveal her.

While her face remains calm, she cannot help but feel a little satisfied with seeing both unknown men (unknown to her, at least) look shocked at seeing her. The long-haired man more so than the man with eyes similar to her kin if they so desire to activate their Sharingan. She is quick to deduce that the red-eyed, white-haired man is Senju Tobirama. His calculative gaze is not unfamiliar. She has been under such a gaze many a time in her life. The red marks on his face interest her. 

The other man must then be Senju Hashirama, current head of the Senju. The intense chakra rolls off him in waves, but he seems to be unaware. There isn't much of a physical resemblance between the brothers - one albino and the other one nicely tanned - but there is a similar chakra aura around them. He's looking at her in such a way that she doesn't know how to interpret it. 

"Hashirama," Madara starts and then, with obvious reluctance, "Tobirama, allow me to introduce our," he motions between himself and Izuna, "older sister and current head of the Uchiha, Sakura. Nee-sama, this is Hashirama; current head of the Senju, and his younger brother, Tobirama; current heir to the Senju." 

" _What?_ " Hashirama squeaks. 

Sakura's lips twitch but she doesn't smile. Instead, Sakura dips her head and looking at the brothers through her hair eyelashes. "Senju-dono," she greets formally to Hashirama before looking at Tobirama. "Lord Tobirama." There is no 'Pleased to meet you' to follow. 

"What?" Hashirama repeats as if all his tact seemingly disappeared.

"Honestly," Tobirama mumbles. He steps forward, mindful of the way Madara and Izuna tense next to her, and offers his hand. She places hers in his, noting the surprising smoothness of his palms, and allows him to kiss the back of it. "Uchiha-gozen," and Madara's words seem to ring true about Tobirama's politeness. Rather stiff, but nothing she is not accustomed to. 

"Senji-sama." She turns to Hashirama once her hand it let go. "Are you alright, Senju-dono?"

"You didn't tell me you have an older sister!" Hashirama blurts out. "And we've known each other for a very long time."

Madara's entire body radiates annoyance; clearly unimpressed with how things are proceeding. "I told you I was one of five children." Hashirama looks between him and Sakura a few times before sighing and, in the blink of an eye, he appears completely distressed. 

"I'm sorry," he states. "I was under the impression that you were the oldest."

"A fair assumption," Sakura replies and thusly draws the attention back to her. "My little brother occasionally leaves out information that may be important at a later date." She sends both Senju brothers a charming smile. "That, and I never appeared in the battles between our clans." She sees Tobirama's eyes flicker to her before sliding up. Whether he's looking at her forehead or hair, she can't tell. 

Hashirama smiles and then blinks, a look of horror appearing on his face suddenly. "Oh, forgive me for being rude." He, too, steps forward and offers his hand. Unlike Tobirama's hands, Hashirama's hands are rougher and larger. "Pleased to meet you, my lady." 

"Likewise," Sakura states. "If we may proceed." Her statement is not said as a question at all.

* * *

It's like sitting in on meetings between her father and the Elders as they argue over petty circumstances. It's like arguing with her father about the appropriate time to teach her brothers the Fire Tornado Technique. It's like arguing with her father in general and Sakura doesn't like it. She doesn't believe Hashirama is purposely being obtuse, but Tobirama has yet to speak and his red eyes have yet to move from Izuna.

They have made themselves comfortable under a large tree, sitting upon chairs created by Hashirama, going through details of unification. It is not an easy ordeal. Hashirama is of the belief that things will go smoothly if she and he simply order their clan to no longer engage with each other. It's a start, she supposes, but so far there has been no mention of dealing with loss and trauma. 

She feels Madara shift next to her. Neither of her brothers has spoken yet, but Madara seems to want to speak. "If you wish to speak, then speak," Sakura tells him. "Voice your concerns, Madara." She calls him by his name rather than her usual 'little brother' title. The current situation calls for it.

"Recognize that it won't be as easy as you make it sound, Hashirama." Madara crosses his arms over his chest. "We have lost family to each other; close cousins and children." He pauses and then, in a quieter voice, he adds: "Little brothers." He looks at Sakura and she nods once, not speaking. "Both of our clans will be wary and uncomfortable. They won't know how to interact with each other for a long time. Time can heal wounds but scars are often left behind."

Hashirama looks at Madara and then at Sakura, nodding once. He sighs, smile somewhat pained. "Then what do you suggest, Madara?" He turns to Sakura. "My lady?"

"When we return home, I will gather my clan and make it clear that they are to no longer engage in battle with any member of your clan unless they are attacked first. I hope that you will do the same. Following that, I will address their concerns. They have a right to speak I will make decisions best suited for the entirety of my clan regardless if the five of us come to an acceptable conclusion of peace." Sakura crosses on leg over the other, hands placed in her lap. "We cannot rush this, Senju-dono. As much as I would like for that to happen, it's illogical to assume that everyone will be comfortable with forced interaction."

"I see," Hashirama's shoulders droop.

Sakura, feeling a little guilty for upsetting the man further, is quick to add: "We start slow. Border patrols between our clans often used to overlap. I am not sure of that right now."

"They still do on the occasion," Izuna answers. He's staring directly at Tobirama, eyes unblinking. "The last time was roughly three weeks ago. No one died."

"Even if we were to order our clansmen to not attack each other, we cannot guarantee they will listen," Tobirama replies. "The animosity between our clans is fierce. It has been there for nearly a century."

Lips twitching into an almost smile, Sakura answers in soft voice belying the anxiety building up in her chest. "And yet, here we are. We are the example." She looks at Tobirama directly in his eyes before doing the same to Hashirama. "I have an answer to your concern that you may not necessarily agree with." Both Senju brothers tense. "It does not involve murder." They relax, though Tobirama eyes her with something like blanket curiosity. 

"What would that be, my lady?"

Sakura's expression hardens. She becomes aware of her aura shifting to a dangerous level when Izuna shifts closer and subtly place his hand on her back. " _I am not my father_." It takes a lot of her willpower to keep her hands from shaking. "I don't intend to kill clan members who disagree with me. I will banish them until such a time they cease their foolish thought process and actions of raging a war with no satisfying conclusion. In battle, we cannot deny that we're evenly matched save for a few that are obviously more advanced. I will not see my clan destroyed and I do not wish for yours to fall either." She breathes. "Forgive me."

"My apologies," Tobirama offers. "I didn't mean to offend."

"All is forgiven." Sakura relaxes fully.  

* * *

Sakura turns her head away and yawns. 

"I think it's time we wrap this up for the day," Madara states suddenly. "We...did well so far."

She huffs. "Honestly, I'm fine - "

"Nee-sama returned from an unexpected trip an hour before we set out here," Izuna cuts in. "She left last night."

"I really am - "

Hashirama's next comment causes a muscle near her jaw to twitch. "Why didn't you send a letter asking to meet later or tomorrow, Madara?! Regardless, I will make sure none of my family will bother yours when they're not at home. I promise."

Her eyebrow twitches. "Really, I'm - "

Madara stands up and stretches. Sakura's irritated aura becomes known when all eyes turn to her. In a graceful move, face as blank at the sky above, she gets up and cracks her neck effortlessly. The sound causes Izuna and Hashirama to wince, Tobirama to narrow his eyes, and Madara to huff (knowing full well that she'll speak to him when they are home). 

"I am well enough to continue, but my brothers seem to be insistent that we return home immediately." She feels Izuna stiffen next to her. "Expect a letter in two days. I should hope that things will officially settle by then."

Hashirama spares Madara an uncertain glance before nodding. "Of course, my lady."

Two, very quick, backhand kisses and they part.

"When we return home, gather our clansmen. Including those on patrol. Send word for them to set traps in their place. The gathering shouldn't take more than an hour or so. I will not let the day be wasted because you both insist I rest." 

"Nee-sama, we just - "

"Don't." Her voice takes a softer, dangerous tone. "Your blatant disregard for my choice to stay upsets me." 

She hears Madara grunt. "I'd rather you be upset with me now than collapse from exhaustion later." It's all he says and the journey home remains silent. Sakura glances at him through the corner of her eye, taking in the way his jaw is tense before doing the same to Izuna; shoulders tense and mouth twisted into a frown. Sakura sighs. The day started out well enough.

* * *

At times, Sakura wonders what she did in her past life to hair and eyes like hers. She stands out among her brothers and the elders with hair so rosy pink, the sunlight makes it shimmer, and eyes such a unique shade of green, they've been described as forest leaves all the way up to expensive jewels. She looks nothing like an Uchiha. She's an outsider in that regard but, as she stands before her people, they give her their utmost attention. Every single pair of dark eyes is on her.

"Earlier today, I and my brothers met with the current leader of the Senju and his brother. We have come to an agreement." There's a unified, but hardly subtle, shift before her. "From this day forward, we are no longer at war with the Senju." The reaction is instantaneous. There isn't any outright yelling, but it's close. Mothers are pulling their children closer and the men look equal parts angry and shocked. Teens look unsure. The children are quiet.

Then a brave soul steps forward, her hand tightly gripping that of her daughter's. "How can you guarantee that? They have been merciless!"

Sakura takes a step forward and the entire gathering of her people split in unison for her to walk forward. "Hanaki," she begins while taking the woman's free hand, "we have been equally merciless." She sees Hanaki's expression falter. "Senju-dono has assured me that they will not."

"And if they don't heed the Senju leader's words?" Another speaks up. "What then?! We die?! We fight?!"

"I would never order any of you to stand still and be harmed. You have every right to defend yourself." And then Sakura carefully looks around her with a blank face. "Equally, they have every right to defend themselves if you decide to engage in battle."

"We can really stop fighting?" A young boy (no more than 11 or 12) - Sakura curses internally for not knowing his name - steps forward. His hopeful look, complete with a little boy clutching his leg, pulls at her heartstrings. 

She moves toward them. "What is your name, little one?"

The boy places his hand on the small head of the boy clinging to him. "Itachi, my lady. This is my little brother, Sasuke."

"Itachi," she acknowledges. "Sasuke. I will not be sending our kin to battle the Senju anymore."

The older boy visibly breathes a sigh of relief. "Then, I would like to work in unifying our clans." It's a bold, brave statement and it's heard by everyone. "I don't want to lose my brother and I don't want him to risk losing me."

Sakura nods. "And you won't." She turns to address her clan as a whole. "Look to your left. Look to your right. This is your family. Your kin. Is their life worth less than continuing a war in which neither side even remembers why it started in the first place? Tell me," she ends with a demand. Her rode, still beautiful despite the travel through the forest, billows around her feet when she turns left and right. 

No one speaks.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she continues: "My father sent myself and 50 of our people to obliterate the Kaguya. We succeeded, but only 19 of us returned. Their bodies were brought home and burned. We poured their ashes into our sacred pond. The hurt lingers. It will continue to linger." Finally, Sakura opens her eyes. "I want to put an end to the hurt. I want us to mourn what we loss - to the Kaguya and the Senju - and I want us to heal. We need to take the initiative to stop the needless hurt." She starts walking to the front of the group. "We will have our struggles. We will be wary and scared. We will question everything the Senju do, but we need to have faith."

Once she's back at the front, Madara and Izuna stand directly next to her. 

"It starts with someone extending their hand," her voice takes a softer edge.

"It starts with admitting you can be wrong." Madara. 

"It starts with forgiveness." Izuna.

"When I accepted the role as clan leader, I was given more than just a title and this beautiful robe." Sakura looks down for a moment, lips twisting into a barely there frown. "I was given an opportunity to save the Uchiha. By ceasing the fighting, I can preserve our clan. No child will fight alongside their parent before they're given a chance to live. No parent has to worry about outliving their child." Fists clenching, she direct meets the eyes of many of her clans that are twice her age - if not more - silently dares them to challenge her. "My father was not a good leader. He actively chooses a war over the well-being of our clan. He," her nails bite into her skin, "was willing to sacrifice my brothers, _his own sons,_ to war against the Senju. He did it with your children and he would have continued."

She feels Izuna reach down and grab her hand. She grips his hand tightly in return. 

"I agreed to stop the fight because I don't want to wake up tomorrow and see a single one of you gone because I knowingly sent you to your death." She squeezes Izuna's hand hard once before pulling away to spread her arms out. "If you have concerns, speak now." No one utters a word. "If you wish to seek a private conference, you may approach me on the side. Take what I have said here to heart." Sakura blinks once. "The war is over."

Sakura dismisses them. She has never seen a more silent group in her life. Some linger but none approach.

"Do you truly believe they will keep their end of the agreement?" 

She doesn't turn around to see who spoke. "Yes. I don't believe Senju Hashirama to be the type to lie."

"If you believe so, my lady, then we place our safety in your hands."

 She nods once. 

"Good day, my lady."

* * *

With less than a half-heard whisper, Sakura waves away the concern of her brothers and returns to her room. The moment the door closes, she leans against it and covers her face. Not only is she still agitated about leaving the meeting between the Uchiha and Senju, but she's also tired and concerned. Her gut feeling tells her Senju Hashirama will keep true to his word.

But people have disobeyed orders before. 

Sakura lowers her hands and moves forward to discard her robe over the chair by her desk. She's quick to rid herself of any makeup remaining on her face and lets her hair down. It's greasy and the shine is gone. For a few minutes, Sakura gathers up a clean set of clothes and walks to the attached room where a small, but private hot spring lays. The steam that greets her is welcomed. 

"Tomorrow," she mumbles while sinking down into the hot water. "Tomorrow, things really start to change." 


	5. Chapter 5

_This is interesting_ , Sakura muses. _Very, very interesting._

For nearly three full hours, she and her patrol group have passed by the edge of the border surrounding her family's territory and have very clearly seen a variety of Senju yards away. There are equal parts of awkward and uncertainty within the stares sent her way. Sakura nods to them, eyes perfectly normal and subtly motions to her clansmen to deactivate or, otherwise, don't use their sharingan. She brushes aside the confused glances sent her way.

"Carry on," she simply informs them. "I want this area swept before high noon." A course of "Yes, Sakura-sama" quickly follows and she and her group do, in fact, carry on. It's the first time, as far as she is aware, that neither Uchiha nor Senju challenge one another. _Senju-dono has kept his word_ , she thinks. _Madara meets the most interesting people._ A silly thought strikes her. _I wonder if Tou-sama is rolling in his shallow pit of a grave_.

The thought of her forsaken father seething in the afterlife over her willingness to make amends with the Senju brings nothing but delight to her mood. He would never approve and he would be vocal about it. Of course, she and Madara have been on the receiving end of his disapproval for years and the mere fact that he can no longer punish them for choosing to not fight only serves to lighten her mood to the highest. That, and Madara has been in an obviously happier mood as of late.

Izuna, on the other hand, still casts his doubtful glances at both of them.

_"Speak your mind," she tells him. "I cannot possibly be a good older sister and a good leader if I am unable to soothe your worries."_

_"I desperately want this to work," Izuna tells her. "But after decades of bloodlust, do you really think we are able to co-exist peacefully?"_

_"We won't know until we try." And that settles their conversation in a somewhat satisfactory way._

When high noon hits them, Sakura signals for them to retreat back to the Uchiha compound so that the next group can take their place. Typically, a selected group will see to them first, but Sakura wants to test the Senju's ability to refrain from needless conflict. She wants to test that among her own clan. Other clans, nearby and small, know to not approach unless absolutely necessary. 

No one wants to be caught in the genjutsu of an agitated Uchiha.

"Watch over yourself and our kin," she tells the squad leader. "Do not engage the Senju unless provoked."

She receives a single nod followed by a quiet "Yes, Sakura-sama" and the next group is off. Sakura watches them leave, keeps a close eye on the leader until he disappears beyond her sight, before turning on her heel and heading directly for her clan's library. It is, perhaps, the only place others won't look for her when she wants to be alone. Unless it's Madara (who often hides in the library) or Izuna (who knows exactly where to find them if either of them is hiding). 

Only, she makes it halfway there. 

"Yes, Madara? What can I do for you?"

Her younger brother, towering over her with his constantly messy long hair, merely holds out a letter and a tiny scroll wrapped together neatly in a thin, red cloth. Taking it, she cocks an eyebrow at the clan symbol bestowed upon it in red wax. It's official in the way she approves of but the color of the envelope is familiar; welcoming. She doesn't immediately break the seal. Instead, she makes a show of storing it in her pocket and stands there patiently while Madara stares down at her. 

She doesn't wait long.

"How did you come into contact with the Uzumaki?"

"That's a story I'll gladly tell you when I feel it's necessary." Sakura smiles at him, head tilted to the side in mock innocence. "Until then, I suggest you not make any assumptions about my relationships with those outside of our clan." His wince turns her smile into a grin. "Fear not, little brother, nothing bad will come of this. Thank you for personally delivering it to me."

With a brief bow of her head, she easily moves past him.

* * *

_Sakura,_

_It's been quite some time since we've spoken but I would like to believe that this letter finds you in good health. The weather in Uzushiogakure has been rather pleasant as of late and the atmosphere has been lively. My immediate family and I spend our evenings outdoor rather than staying "cooped up" within the thick walls of our compound. The flowers you planted here during your stay have bloomed beautifully. My mother often picks a handful to decorate our greeting room. Thank you for bringing a smile to her face with the passing of my father._

_I'll have you know that I have finally made a contract with the slug queen, Katsura, of Shikkotsu Forest. Such an ordeal was not easily accomplished for slugs have the arrogance of cats. You must be laughing to yourself about this, having your own contract with a fearsome creature that few - if any - have ever had the pleasure and nobility to do so, but I find the slugs enlighting and their abilities necessary to the life of shinobi. Queen Katsura has acknowledged my chakra control as one of the best seen and has offered to help me expand my medical ninjutsu._

_You were a good teacher in the short time that you were here but I would like to know how to aid my people beyond healing shallow cuts and barely-there bruises. I remember the stories you told me of healing your younger brothers when they would get into fights or a spar having gone too far, among other causes of bruising, and I recall how you healed your kin with such ease that it often left me breathless. I merely wish to do for my people as you do for yours._

_I have sealed three items for you within the scroll attached to this letter and I hope you find use for them. Particularly that of which you can consume should you find yourself falling short of chakra and bordering on exhaustion. It is a personal invention of mine though I know you will find ways to make the taste better if curious enough. Send me word if you manage to do what not even myself nor my mother can. You may find another item not up to par with your own belongings but I could not resist sending it to you after sending it. That particular item will be the only thing truly surprising._

_I hope you and your kin remain in good health as the seasons pass._

_I hope you will forgive this short letter and I look forward to your reply._

_Uzumaki Mito,_

_Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan_

* * *

The seal over the scroll is broken and Sakura waves away the small amount of smoke generated from three single 'poofs' in rapid appearance. The first item that draws her eyes is a small, white pouch tied shut with a red ribbon. It's the same shade as the cloth that kept the scroll attached to the letter. Sakura picks it up, surprised by how heavy it is and the lumpiness of - marbles? smooth pebbles? - in it. She unties the bag and peers inside.

Oddly colored little balls roughly half the size of a marble stare back. Curiosity getting the better of her, she takes one out and sniffs it. There's an earthy scent mixed with a variety of other things. It's certainly edible by texture and scent alone; lemon and honey. Sakura pops it in her mouth and closes her eyes to the horrible taste but doesn't spit it out.

Chew, chew, swallow. 

Seconds later, she feels energized and her chakra practically vibrates under her skin. Bad taste forgotten, she feels as if she could take on an army - something that wouldn't be as fantasy-like as one may assume - and quickly ties the bag shut. If these work as well as she believes they will, she is testing them now, then they would be beneficial during long bouts of war or training.  

The next item is a thick, small book of pressed flowers and herbs. Some, Sakura recognizes. Others she does not. Each is carefully listed along with the benefits of growing them. Sakura flips through the book making mental notes of the ones that stick out the most along with the ones that show obvious seeds. She likes gardening so this would be a fun project to keep her busy when days are slow.

She only stops flipping when something silver catches the corner of her eye. The final gift Mito sent her was small but breathtaking with its finely craft casing and velvet hilt. The sheath matches the hilt in a dazzling shiny black color and it's only a few inches short of being considered a tanto and Sakura thinks it's gorgeous. She slides off the sheath. The blade is just as stunning as she imagines it would be. The blade is thin but sharp and double-sided. She easily nicks the tip of her finger and easily heals it milliseconds later. 

Such a beautiful gift deserves something equally thoughtful. 

With that thought on her mind, Sakura sets aside everything and begins to ponder on what she can send Mito as a 'thank you.'

* * *

"Why not a political marriage?" Madara asks later that evening, a steaming cup of tea held in his hands. "Obviously the Aburame and the Inuzuka would benefit from one another's talents in tracking and assassination. I don't see why they're refusing to see the usefulness of a union. We would certainly benefit from a marriage to either clan. Specifically, mind you, the Aburame clan because their bugs can enter and exit with little to no detection."

Smiling over her own teacup, raised to take a sip, Sakura listens faintly to the discussion between her brothers. 

"You could marry one of them, nii-sama!" Izuna is smirking at the affronted look on Madara's face and Sakura turns away so that her own bubbly smile can't be seen. "As you've kindly pointed out, their unique relationship with insects could really benefit the Uchiha. Certainly, if you do marry them you'll have to move in with them because I refuse to sleep in a bug-infested home."

Sakura snorts. "I've spent many times among the Aburame's home and their insects remain hidden from plain sight and they're never bothered me."

"Not knowing what's around me doesn't exactly make me feel more comfortable, nee-sama." Izuna pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Their bugs hide under their skin. _Under!_ " He shivers to the shared amusement of Sakura and Madara. 

"At least we know how to easily deal with Izuna when he's being uncooperative," Madara throws out casually. "Throw a couple of spiders at him and he's screaming bloody murder."

Izuna snatches a biscuit off the table and launches it at Madara - scowling when the older man easily dodges it - and says, with righteous anger, "You were an asshole as a teenager and you're an asshole as an adult. Thank the heavens you aren't the clan leader!"

At this, both Sakura and Madara laugh. "Imagine Madara as clan leader, throwing spiders left and right at our enemies," Sakura starts followed by a quiet chuckle, "and our enemies running for the hill because fear of spiders is a common phenomenon."

"Fire-spitting spiders," Madara starts while turning up his nose. "Only the best for the Uchiha."

And then the three dissolve into varying degrees of laughter.

* * *

"I want you to send this to your Senju friend," Sakura orders the following morning after a light breakfast is served with tea. "And then I will meet with him."

Madara takes the small scroll. "When do you plan on meeting him? Izuna is on bedrest for the next two weeks and I'll be doing my yearly visit to the Shimura clan." Both he and Sakura ignore Izuna's huff. "I leave in two days and I won't return for at least three weeks."

"It's alright. I intend to meet him alone."

"I don't approve," Madara and Izuna speak as one.

Dropping two sugar cubes into her tea, Sakura hums. "It's funny you both believe I need your approval to meet with the head of a clan." 

"It's not appropriate," Madara counters. "An unmarried clan head meeting an unmarried clan head can, and will, start needless rumors."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Senju Hashirama does not give off the impression of someone who would attempt to take advantage of me nor would I make any attempt against him. I purely want to speak with him outside of siblings and clan elders. I don't believe such a simple request should be difficult to accomplish. He seems respectable and you claim him to be your greatest friend. Do you not trust him, little brother?"

Madara huffs. "It's not a matter of trust. Your reputation will - "

"I don't care for it." Sakura blows against the steam rising from her teacup. "It's a new age, Madara. Not many well-known clans have female leaders and I am certainly the first of the Uchiha. I share your blood but not your looks. I have pink hair and green eyes. I don't bare the looks of our kin but I am their leader as I am your sister. I make decisions based on what I believe is necessary to ensure your safety as well as the safety of everyone else. The Uchiha do not have a good reputation as a whole and one of my aims is to change that. _Father_ ," she spits the word like it's poison in her mouth, "made a lot of _mistakes_ ," the word comes out as a hiss, "but I would like to believe that allowing me to stay his heiress is a good thing. I want to create treaties and partake in negotiations."

Izuna opens his mouth to say something, but Madara cuts him off. "I still don't like but...okay." His shoulders slump just barely. "I trust you, nee-sama, and I trust Hashirama. But don't fault me for worrying about your reputation."

"Or the reputation of the clan."

Sakura places her hands in her lap. "Our enemies don't consider me a true Uchiha unless I show my sharingan." She looks them with clear eyes and states, with conviction, "I will not dishonor our family and I will not let anyone else dishonor us as well. We have our pride and power. I will not let them diminished by enemies or potential allies."

"I will send your message," Madara declares, "but I expect details of this meeting from you both."

"Just don't take his bullshit, nee-sama, and everything will be fine." Izuna ignores the disproving looks from both of them. "Have you considered inviting a neutral third party to witness the treaty?"

"There is no treaty yet, Izuna. That will come up, but I must speak with Madara's friend as soon as he can meet."

Satisfied, for now, Izuna leans back before scowling at his left leg. "Why won't you heal my leg fully, nee-sama?"

"Because you foolishly tried to use lightning jutsu against me when our spar was taijutsu only. That is your punishment for breaking the rules of our spar."

Izuna huffs. "I didn't really mean to do it. You know I'm struggling with my lightning affinity! I just got frustrated and it appeared."

"If you would stop skipping meditation in the morning with Madara and I, you wouldn't be in this situation now, would you?" Sakura turns her head away slightly and sips her tea. 

* * *

Sakura stands with Izuna, allowing her youngest brother to use her as support, to see Madara off for his yearly visit to the Shimura clan. The sun is barely peeking over the treetops. "Be safe," she tells him quietly. "Try not to set fire to the forest again if you encounter any trouble. I don't need more complaints sent my way because you lose control." She smiles a little when Izuna chuckles next to her. "Use one of your falcons to send me word that you've arrived safely, okay?"

"You worry too much," Madara states. 

"I'm your older sister and your clan leader," Sakura replies easily. "It's my duty to worry about your safety." She steps forward and opens her arms in a clear gesture. Madara steps into them for a few moments, hugging her tightly before letting go. Instead of hugging Izuna, he plops his hand down on their youngest siblings' head.

"Don't annoy nee-sama while I'm gone."

Izuna grins. "Don't worry. I won't take your job away from you~"

Sakura shares an eye roll and small smile with Madara. "We'll see you in a few weeks." Hesitating, Madara glances down at Sakura. "I'll let your Senju friend know you won't be here for a while because I _know_ you didn't tell him just to annoy him. I'm sure he'll understand." She hears Madara mumbles something like "clingy best friends" and feels her face soften to something content. "Everything will be fine. We love you."

Silence, and then - "I love you both. Too." 

He leaps over the wall seconds later.

"You t-tease him a l-lot," Izuna manages through a yawn. "I think his face was as red as his armor."

"Nevermind that," she responds. "I'll help you back to your room and wake you later for afternoon tea."

"Alright."

* * *

_Mito,_

_I would like to start off by thanking you for your most generous gifts..._

* * *

"Are you really meeting the Senju alone?" Izuna asks quietly from where he is laying spread out on Sakura's bed. "Because I still think this is a bad idea given the little history between you and the Senju overall. You didn't fight in the battles against them. You didn't meet that bastard of a father."

_Oh, something our fathers have in common?_

Sakura braids her hair while swaying gently with the breeze coming in through the sliding window. "I know enough of our family's history with them. I know what I've been told by you and Madara and the biased opinions of our father. I know the opinions of our elders and our kin. I know what the current political climate is. I won't be walking into this meeting blind. Senju Hashirama doesn't seem to be the type of person to easily brush people aside when they have concerns to voice nor if they're not people he personally engages with multiple times in one period."

"At least we don't see family come home in broken armor and covered in bruises and blood."

"An improvement," she responds before lowering her hands. Tilting her head from side-to-side, Sakura eyes her reflection critically because she's not "dressing up" for this. She is in comfortable travel clothes. She will not be wearing her robe fashioned for situations like these because the heat would be unforgiving. Her traveling kimono bears their clan's symbol proudly. Turning, she gestures to herself. "Do I look decent enough?"

Izuna sends her a smile; small but genuine. "The sun is dull compared to you, nee-sama."

She stands gracefully, stretching as she does. "I'll be leaving then." Sakura walks over to her bed, grinning down at him. "Watch over everything while I'm gone?"

"How do you expect - " Izuna stops abruptly when Sakura jabs the center of his forehead, releasing healing chakra into his body, before stepping away to grab her small pack carrying documents and possible treaty outlines.

"It's your turn to watch the little ones today, Izzy-chan. I better not return home to see everything on fire."

"That was one time!" Izuna yells just as she shuts the door to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura meets with Hashirama by herself in the next chapter. Bits and pieces of Sakura's past, primarily relating to her interactions with her father, come to light. Hashirama is in for more than he might be able to handle. 
> 
> If you have the time, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

She stares down at the document with a blank expression. Across from her, clearly anxious via nervous twitching, Hashirama waits for her to speak. As all formal proceedings go; whoever presents their outline first speaks last (or when questioned). Sakura silently applauds the optimistic man for drawing out many details regarding supplies and unity. There's so much hope presented in this rough draft. 

But, as always, she must point out the errors as gently as she can. 

"Let me begin by praising you for being specific with potential issues relating to land and supplies. I see little problem in that area aside from water supply. We can discuss that later." Hashirama smiles briefly. "However, I need to point out the reality of what you put in paragraph seven." Sakura places her hands on the table between them and leans forward. "Senju-dono, our clans have been at war for a century. Some of my elders would claim over a century but I like simplification. While the last week or so proves that we can keep to ourselves in light of our current, unofficial treaty, the idea of coming together as a single unit so quickly doesn't seem logical."

Hashirama's shoulders slump but he remains attentive. "Lady Uchiha, please consider the progress we made in a short period of time. Not a single drop of blood has been spilled between the Senju and the Uchiha. None of my clansmen return from patrol in ill states and neither have any of them said one bad word against the Uchiha."

"None that you are aware of," she responds with false humor. "Forcing them to interact on a daily basis by keeping them caged behind tall walls is not the way we should go about finalizing this treaty. There is still high levels of animosity. Several of my kin blame your clan for the death of my little brother and I'm willing to bet that several of yours blame my clan for the same reason. That's not something easily forgiven. My clan respects me enough to not engage in battle while on patrol but even I know a clever lioness waits for the best moment to strike her prey."

"I...did not expect that sort of response, my lady."

Sakura strikes down the urge to shrug, her gaze drops to the rough draft. "War and bloodshed, Senju-dono, is what they're used to."

"Then it's time for them to get used to something else." She blinks at his sudden change in tone and lifts her head to meet his eyes. Gone is the nervous man with slumped shoulders and childlike reactions. Before her now is a wholly determined man with an agenda. His dark brown eyes brim with a challenge and she is not the sort of person to back down. "One week is not a long time, yes, but this change didn't start with you or me ordering our clansmen to cease their fighting. It started with two young boys who met at a river and learned that they shared a single dream."

"Senju-dono, I know what you're - "

"It started when those two boys agreed to change everything when they were old enough to do so."

"Senju-dono, please. I understand - "

"Madara may not be the leader of the Uchiha," Hashirama cuts in smoothly, "but he is a leader in this movement towards peace. He has been since we were two young boys skipping stones by the river."

She can't fight against the twitch of her lips that form a small smile. "Madara would agree with me. Not because I am his older sister, but because he would recognize such a task would be impossible to complete any time soon."

"I know he would agree with you," Hashirama answers not unkindly. "Even then, he would also provide alternatives to my suggestions instead of brushing them aside under the disregarded thought of 'impossible.'" It's a light insult, one that doesn't slip past Sakura, and she finds herself intrigued rather than upset.

It seems the man has more of a backbone than she thought.

Sakura leans back and laughs. Her laughter isn't loud or obnoxious. Rather, it's soft and bordering on sweet. "I can see why Madara is so taken with you, Senju-dono. You have the same _stubborn_ determination he has. You have the same optimistic view he does." Her laughter dies down to something much more melancholy. "Frankly, I'm envious of that about him. And you, for that matter."

"You took a chance last time, my lady. Would you be willing to do it again?"

_"It's better now," little Itachi whispers. "They don't smell like blood anymore."_

_"Shouldn't you be resting, little one?" Sakura answers quietly while taking a seat next to the child. They're sitting on the stone bench under a tree near the pond. The moon is high in the sky and the stars twinkle as if acknowledging this statement. "The sun set many hours ago."_

_Itachi shifts slightly. "I don't want to miss it."_

_"Miss what?"_

_"The chance you're taking to ensure no more war."_

She closes her eyes. "Something tells me you already know my answer, Senju-dono."

"I would like to hear you say it, Lady Uchiha."

"Sakura," she corrects gently because if they're going to do their best to make this work, they can at least be on first name bases. Madara is already there and she has heard Izuna refer to the older Senju by his given name a few times. "Among ourselves and our brothers, please call me Sakura." The smile she receives could blind those with the best of sight. 

"Then please call me Hashirama, Lady Sakura." 

She sighs. "Hashirama-sama, I am willing to go above and beyond for my clan. That includes putting their safety above my own and, therefore, above you and your clan. Can you accept that? Can you accept that my family comes first when it comes to conflict?"

"Yes," he answers immediately. "For now." Sakura raises an eyebrow. "I hope that one day you'll come to see the Senju the same way Madara sees me and the same way I see your family."

"One step at a time, Hashirama-sama. You'll have to forgive me. I am very cautious about my actions and words."

Hashirama smiles. "You're certainly more approachable than your father." Then he gasps, dramatically covering his mouth. "Sorry," he muffles.

It's hilarious. Sakura throws her head back and laughs. It's no louder than earlier. "Don't apologize," she manages through quick breaths. "That's the nicest thing I've been told in a while."

"Nicest?"

"That man stopped being my father the moment he decided victory was more important than family." She says it casually but the words leave a bitter taste in her mouth. "To be told that I'm more approachable - a small thing, really - is greatly appreciated." Part of her feels compelled to speak more. Hashirama's entire aura, as thick and heavy as it is, is also inviting. As if he genuinely cares for her; someone he barely knows beyond titles and vague stories.

"My father also...wasn't the most pleasant to be around. Madara may have told you at some point, but Tobirama and I lost two brothers to the war between our clans. I often begged him to stop because I didn't want any more death but he...didn't take kindly to that."

Sakura looks down. "I sympathize. My father sent me away after I challenged his orders but not before he struck me. I was rarely allowed home to see my three remaining brothers and when I learned of my second youngest brother's death, I grieved angerly."

"He did not send you away for protection," Hashirama replies slowly. "You have the eyes of a warrior."

"I led the Uchiha against the Kaguya," she states.

"The Kaguya were wiped out weeks ago."

She nods once. "Yes. I saw to their extinction." 

A troubled look appears on Hashirama's face. "That's - forgive me but that's frightening."

"It is. I was following orders." Sakura folds her hands neatly on the makeshift table between them. "It's a poor excuse. 'Following orders.' Like I'm a dog. I didn't want to do it but the animosity between the Kaguya and the Uchiha rivaled that between our own clans. To my father, putting out the fire from the left gave us the opportunity to sneak around to the right. In many cases, we were successful."

She doesn't say this to be cruel.

It's a simple fact.

In regards to numbers, the Uchiha still vastly outnumber the Senju.

"The Senju would have eventually been wiped out." It's said in a whisper.

Sakura's lips twitch. "Yes," she confirms. "With the Kaguya gone, my father would have his focus set solely to the Senju. It's fortunate," she continues with a vicious little smile, "that he did not live to see his desires fulfilled. Though, I completely intended to usurp his position and claim it for myself once I returned home. My original plans for my kin were dismissed as soon as Madara told me of the potential peace treaty."

"May I ask what your original plans were?"

"The cease-fire would still take place but I would have also moved us to new territory. I would not permit any Uchiha to engage in battle with a Senju unless they were attacked first. We would continue to thrive due to lesser conflict."

"If he were alive?"

Looking at him blankly, Sakura responds with little inflection to her voice. "We wouldn't be having this conversation. I would have led the Uchiha against the Senju in an all-out battle. Or," she pauses to glance around the scenery, "he would have sent me away on another blood quest as he has made it clear that's what I'm good for."

Hashirama shakes his head adamantly. "That's not true! You're a great conversationalist!" Sakura snorts but can't help but offer a small smile. "You take and give great constructive criticism and you're willing to try. That's all Madara and I have been asking for since we met. We just want a chance and you're giving that to us."

"It means that much to you?"

The sun reflects nicely against his dark brown eyes. "It means everything to me," he answers quietly. "For once, I don't have to beg for the fighting to stop."

* * *

Sakura doesn't know what she finds appealing about Hashirama overall.

His optimism?

His ability to be serious when necessary?

Or, perhaps, his desire for peace?

She intends to make this treaty work for the sake of her brothers and their kin, but she now finds herself wanting the same thing for this man she barely - "Lost in your thoughts once again, nee-sama?"

"What did I tell you about entering my room without permission?" Sakura responds coolly without glancing up from the notes she made during her meeting with Hashirama. They made progress after opening up to each other. She spoke of her distaste - for lack of a better word - for her father and choices. Truly, she's never met a more insistent man before (aside from her father but the feelings connected to him are vastly different than what she feels around Hashirama).

Senju Hashirama seems to be the right amount of pushy.

"Not to do so but you also weren't answering." Izuna shrugs upon stepping inside and closing the door. "So I, being the delightful little brother, have entered based upon concern for your well-being."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "As you can clearly see, I am fine."

Izuna throws himself onto her bed as if it were his own and Sakura once again rolls her eyes. "So, how'd it go?" He's grinning at her from his location. Unlike most days, his hair is down and curling slightly around his ears. The longer pieces hang over the side of the bed, just brushing against the floor. "I sincerely hope things went well. You know Madara will question you the moment he sets foot back in the compound."

"We need an outside, neutral party to witness our treaty once it's finalized. Our only unsolved disagreement is whom we invite."

"Oh." Izuna tilts his head. "Who did he pick?"

"Yamanaka."

"And you?"

"Nara."

She turns to see Izuna avert his gaze to the ceiling. "The Nara are wise but have little desire to do things that don't benefit them. The Yamanaka is a friendlier approach but they, too, have little desire to engage with other clans that don't benefit them. 'Tis why they are close along with the Akimichi."

"We have more to offer the Nara than the Yamanaka," Sakura answers. "They praise knowledge above all things and the Uchiha quite possibly has one of the largest sources of knowledge among the land. Scrolls and books and paintings and notebooks - all collected through our generations. All gathered in one location. To them - "

" - it would be a dream come true."

"Yes." She nods. "Which makes me wonder what - exactly - Hashirama-sama has to offer the Yamanaka? They do not crave knowledge in the way the Nara do."

"Do you want me to go hunting?" Izuna grins at her from his place on her bed. "It's been a while since I left the compound."

Sakura mirrors his grin. "Darling brother, I thought you'd never ask."

"To think," he laughs, "that you weren't looking for a treaty so soon."

* * *

Madara presses a kiss to her cheek the moment she greets him. "Five days is a long time to be gone when other matters are on the mind." He allows his pack to be taken from him and moves to walk alongside Sakura as she heads for her room. "I take it your meeting with Hashirama went well? He didn't give you a ridiculous amount of trouble did he?"

"How little faith you have in your friend, Madara. Somewhat sad, I think."

She receives an eye roll. "Hashirama is either a blubbering fool or a hardheaded man. There is no in-between."

"Our meeting was mostly pleasant and - "

"Mostly?" Madara gazes down at her with a questioning stare. "What did he do?"

Sakura takes his arm in the way a young maiden will take the arm of their older brother when escorted. "I may have made him doubt me briefly by saying foolish words without realizing the consequences to them. He was quick to put me at ease and any minor disagreements were solved quickly. There is only one that we haven't concluded but I have sent Izuna to gather entail before making my next move."

"Where did you send him?"

He opens her door, steps aside to let her in first, and follows quickly. Once her door is shut, he sheds his armor without much care until he is only in his basic under clothes. Sakura doesn't blame him. The summer heat can be daunting to even those who thrive in flames. She, herself, only wears a simple kimono with her hair pulled up into a bun and held together with a clip. 

"Hashirama-sama and I could not agree with whom we invite as a neutral third party to any future signing of a peace treaty."

"The Nara should be an obvious choice. They have not sided with us nor the Senju in the years of our war. They are neutrality personified."

She nods once while taking a seat at her desk. "I agree."

"Who did Hashirama choose?"

"Yamanaka."

Madara blinks. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

"Please explain to me why your little brother was caught patroling along Yamanaka territory." Senju Tobirama, Sakura is beginning to think, does not get out much. Before her, looking her in the eyes as if this whole situation could have been avoided (and it would have if he minded his own business), is the Senju heir who is holding her youngest brother as though he were a spoiled puppy caught in his flowerbed. 

The tension among the Uchiha compound doubles as Izuna struggles to get out of his hold but does not succeed. Sakura silently admires the upper body strength of the younger Senju. He has Izuna dangling from the ground by nearly half a foot and his arm does waver in the slightest. Izuna stops struggling after a moment and just lets himself hang. His cheeks are burning bright red.

"Good evening, Senju-sama." Sakura doesn't spare her brother another glance. "Please release my little brother from your grasp and allow me to treat you to tea. I would be more than happy to discuss Izuna's...actions." Tobirama's red gaze is enchanting much like the rest of his handsome face; even when his lips are twisted into a suspicious scowl. "Unless you're uncomfortable with being among our clan by yourself?"

His doubtful scowl morphs into a frown as his eyes flash at the implied challenge.

_Hook. Line. Sinker._  

"Do you have golden tea leaves?"

Sakura dips her head. "Of course."

His gaze falls to Izuna who is glaring up at him as if he is the very bain of his existence. "Alright." And he promptly drops Izuna on his behind. Sakura sees the amused twitch of his lips when Izuna lands with a squawk.

"Honestly," Izuna snaps while leaping to his feet. "What do the Senju eat?! Who has strength like that?!" He points a finger directly in Tobirama's face, ignoring his unimpressed raised eyebrow, and asks: "What is your secret?!"

"Just be glad I sent Madara to lead the patrol on the southern border and that it takes _hours_ ," Sakura intervenes before Tobirama can open his mouth to retort and turns away to hide her smile when both her brother and the Senju briefly tense at the mention of the other Uchiha sibling. "He would have not liked this one bit."

"Right." Izuna casually dusts himself off. "Well, the tea room is always prepared. Allow me to lead the way." His annoyance vanishes.

Sakura walks directly next to the Senju, staring younger Uchiha into submission when they openly stare after them. Rude children. She'll remind their parents to explain it's rude to stare regardless of who they are. Still, she can't help but glance at the taller man out of the corner of her eye. His gaze snaps to direct locations along the high walls surrounding the Uchiha compound, not necessarily memorizing, but observing. Locating. It hits Sakura at full force and she has to keep herself from stopping in shock.

_He's a sensor._

She finds herself gazing at Izuna's back.

_No wonder he was able to locate Izuna._

Sakura grins to herself.

_Interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara will certainly learn of Tobirama's visit to the Uchiha compound.  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Izuna, for all the embarrassment he is surely feeling, has no problem making snide remarks toward Tobirama. Sakura is of the belief that the younger Senju brother is only humoring him because she is present. Though, as she sips her tea silently, Tobirama is equally - if not more - snarky than even Madara. 

" - only succeed if you can reach my height but," Tobirama pauses to lift his tea in a picture-perfect manner of regal beauty, "alas, I doubt you'll grow any taller."

Sakura covers her amused smile with her teacup and silently watches her younger brother seethe at the comment. Really, he and Madara are not that different in how they respond to taunting.

"Nee-sama!" She turns to Izuna and raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow to inquire silently. "Are you just going to sit there and let him insult me?!"

"Izuna," Sakura starts with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "you're the shortest among your age and I am certainly taller than you."

Izuna's cry of outrage is cut off by Tobirama - "You are loud for an Uchiha." - and he places his empty teacup down. "Thank you for the tea." He sits back and waits. Sakura knows what he wants, knows that she will eventually push him to a limit of demanding, but a petty part of her wants to see if he'll go that far. He did, after all, dangle her brother from the ground in front of their family and she should, perhaps, defend his honor. 

Alas, no time for petty displays tonight.

"I sent Izuna to the border of Yamanaka territory to observe."

Tobirama's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why?" It's a demand disguised by polite inquiry. 

"Your brother wants a Yamanaka to be the third party witness to a potential treaty between the Uchiha and Senju."

"It would be wiser to use a Nara."

Sakura nods. "I agree." She spares a quietly fuming Izuna a glance. "The Yamanaka do not have anything of interest to offer us and I am reluctant to let many people within our library. The Nara are quicker to appease."

"The Yamanaka are friendlier," Tobirama counters.

"I don't care for friendly so much," Sakura states, "as caring for quick and efficient conclusions." 

The younger Senju brother leans forward, arms folded on the table. "That does not explain why your brother was where so close to their property. Territory and home are different concepts. I stopped him from being caught - _barely_ \- but he was an annoyance to bring back here. I should have let him be."

"If you had, you wouldn't be here right now enjoying a fresh brew."

"Please be serious about this, Lady Uchiha. The Yamanaka are generally peaceful, but they will fight if they feel threatened."

Placing her teacup down, Sakura also leans forward. "You do not have to tell me what I already know, Lord Tobirama." Still, she supposes she has dallied long enough. "Even if the Nara is a wiser choice, I was trying to give your bother's suggestion a chance after some observing."

_While also trying to figure out what the Senju can offer the Yamanaka..._

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Simple. 

Tobirama is a master of blank face but his eyes do flicker to the silver band on his left wrist. The Senju crest stands out proudly in a dark blue pendant. When he shifts in his seat, the sleeve of his robe covers it.

"My brother...is really trying to make this work," he begins. "And it's been a struggle with the elders of our clan." He appears annoyed at admitting something that can almost be considered a weakness. "The Yamanaka have been our allies for decades but they are peaceful.  They don't like to fight. Yamanaka Inota is open and understanding and willing to help."

Sakura waves away an inquiring server's small shake for tea. "In our predicament, you can't get something from something."

Tobirama's brows furrowed in confusion. 

She cuts to the chase. "What do the Yamanaka want in exchange for being a third witness?"

"Nothing."

A small smile appears on Sakura's face. "I don't have to be a sensor to sense your lie."

In a very uncharacteristic move, Tobirama braces his elbow on the tea table and uses it to hold his head up. "There isn't a unity between the Senju and Yamanaka."

"Marriage?" She wasn't expecting that. "The trade isn't equal. Please - " she's quick to continue when he opens his mouth to object, " - let me finish." Sakura braces her arms on the table and leans forward. "Marriage involves an entirely different set of rules and regulations and expectations - "

"Who?" 

Sakura blinks.

"Who?" Izuna repeats. "You or your brother?"

"My brother has stated that he does not wish to marry any time soon," Tobirama responses slowly. "So the task would fall to me."

Izuna doesn't respond. Instead, he smiles at Sakura even though it appears strained. "Nee-sama, I have a couple of tasks to attend to. I'll be taking my leave." Abrupt. Surprising. 

"See to it that Hitora is available for patrol this evening, please."

"Of course."

And he's gone. 

 _I will explore that later_ , Sakura thinks.

"Your brother is of a strange sort, Lady Uchiha."

"As you very well know," she easily counters. 

* * *

Sakura hums to herself, reading through territory reports when Madara bursts through her bedroom door; hair as wild as his own personality. "What is this nonsense of you having Senju Tobirama within our home for tea and biscuits?!" Calmly, ever poised, Sakura rolls up the scroll in her hands and places it to the side. "Sakura!" He says it in such a desperate manner, she finally looks at him. He calls her by her given name, something not normally done.

"Hello, Madara. How was patrol?" Madara makes a noise somewhere between a cat and a snake. It's a very interesting sound. "Madara, calm down. Nothing happened. Senju Tobirama is polite as he is cold." _Though, he was much more outspoken than I anticipated_. 

"Why was he here?! And he was dangling Izuna from his hand?!"

She hums once again. "Please stop yelling. I sent Izuna on a mission, he was found out and promptly returned." Sakura starts gathering up the strolls. "He provided a second opinion regarding his brother's third-party choice and - "

"What did he say to Izuna?!"

Her eyebrows shoot up. "What do you mean? They exchanged easy banter until Izuna excused himself."

"And that's it?" Madara crosses his arms over his chest. "Nothing else?"

"Izuna did seem to feel uneasy a moment before his left, but for what I couldn't say. I don't recall the younger Senju brother saying something that could be seen as offensive. He was incredibly respectful during his stay. Frankly, I'm surprised there has been no uproar about the ordeal from our kin."

Madara stares at her. "Nee-sama, this is a tedious time and I don't think - "

"You're within your right to question my decisions, Madara, but don't think for a second that I don't have the safety and concern of our clan on my mind."

"I worry," he settles for. "About allowing them to be around each other."

The agitation she felt at possibly being questioned on her choices fades away. Sakura sighs. "I know. I understand. But," she pauses to glance out the window, "they spoke to each other like they were old...friends. I don't exactly know how to explain it. Izuna joked with him. He was being a brat. In fact, I recall why he abruptly left. Senju Tobirama has been promised to the heiress of the Yamanaka clan in exchange for being the third-party choice for the treaty."

"Why would he be upset about that?"

Sakura hums. "I have an idea or two but let us not focus on that. The problem still lies with whom we choose to have as our third-party witness. If both were allowed, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Hashirama is a fool for not choosing the Nara. They are not asking for marriage."

"The Yamanaka is a respectable clan," Sakura counters effortlessly. "Just not a clan I particularly want to interact with for the time being."

"Nothing serious happened?" Madara questions a final time.

"He was polite as ever," she confirms. 

* * *

There's something about the way the sun reflects Hashirama's hair that really appeals to Sakura.

 _It's beautiful_.

"What is beautiful, Lady Sakura?"

She is not the flustered type. Simple truth has always been best (even if her father did not agree). "Your hair," Sakura replies easily. "It's very beautiful. I've never seen hair so upkept and darkly brown as yours." She hasn't seen something as fascinating as a man turning bright red before. "I would ask your 'secrets' but that would probably take too long. I'm sure you have a proud method for it to be the way it is."

"L-Lady Sakura?" Hashirama's eyes have widened to a considerable size. He clears his throat. "I - thank you?"

"Don't thank me," Sakura instantly replies. She glances at the finalized documents of their treaty. "It is the truth."

"And you," he quickly returns. "Your hair reminds me of flowers." He coughs. "It's the complete opposite of your clan."

Sakura nods. "Thank you. Many of my clan believed my father had an affair with an Uzumaki - as such was the rumor - but it was later discovered that a great ancestor of mine was also gifted with the same hair as I."

"And your eyes?"

She blinks. "My mother had green eyes." Her eyes flicker to the tree next to her. "Like emeralds." 

"They're beautiful."

"You're too kind."

Hashirama smiles at her. "It is the truth." He repeats her words.

"Flatterer," she comments though sends him an appreciative smile.

He returns the smile. "Our final discussion falls to the third-party witness."

"We still disagree."

"Yes," Hashirama nods. "And we need to find a conclusion."

"I still believe marrying your brother off to the Yamanaka clan makes things far more tedious than they need to be."

Hashirama's mouth drops. "H-How do you know about that?"

"I had tea with your brother some odd days ago. He was very respectful."

"Tobi didn't tell me that!" Hashirama leans forward. "Was it just you and him? He really was respectful? How did he end up there? How did your - "

Sakura can't help it. She laughs. She laughs and laughs and laughs. She only stops when she realizes that Hashirama is no longer trying to speak. He's staring at her like he's never seen her before, face completely red once again. "He safely returned my little brother to me after finding him along Yamanaka territory. I must say that I'm completely impressed with his upper body strength. His arm was unwavering when he held Izuna up and off the ground."

"Your laugh is bea - " He abruptly cuts himself. "I'm glad everything worked out so well!" Hashirama's grin is impossibly wide.

"As am I," Sakura replies, though her lips twitch into a small smile. "Perhaps, should things work in our favor, our younger brothers will develop a friendship on the level of you and Madara."

Hashirama's eyes sparkle. "Oh, that would be excellent."

"I figured you would find that appealing." She glances down at her hands. "Bringing back our focus to the final concern, we simply don't agree. And, unfortunately, both are not allowed to attend. Why do we do about this? It is our final block."

"I...don't know."

"If it were Madara here with you, would it be easier for you to decide?"

Hashirama stares at her, expression blanking. "Are you trying to imply something, Lady Sakura?"

"I'm asking a simple question, Lord Hashirama. We should already be beyond this. We should be scheduling a trip to Nara territory."

"Madara and I would still be butting heads over the finer details of the treaty," Hashirama answers honestly. "We wouldn't have gotten to this point."

"He would suggest the Nara as quickly as I did," Sakura points out. "Forgive me, but I don't see the appeal asking the Yamanaka to witness our treaty."

Expression turning serious, Hashirama leans forward to speak. "Tobirama cannot just back out of a marriage proposal, Lady Sakura."

"And why not?" His flabbergasted look almost makes her roll her eyes. "We're moving into a new era. Last year, what we're doing now would have been scoffed at. Spit upon. Laughed about."

"Lady Sakura - "

"If they truly regard you as a close friend and ally, they will understand," she interrupts. "Besides," he blinks at her, mind obviously working to comprehend what she deems an easy task, "your brother may be seeing this as his duty, but even I am aware of how unhappy he is with the situation."

"I," Hashirama starts slowly, "will talk to Tobirama."

"Alright," Sakura starts gathering up her belongings. "Send word when you are able to meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The signing of the peace treaty comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please review. ♡


End file.
